Misery Business
by The Quiet Shadow XVII
Summary: Sasori and Deidara are two high school lovers trying to forget Deidara's shitty past. What happens, though, when some foreigners appear and Deidara's mother gets kidnapped? Cross-over with Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy. YAOI, ON HIATUS
1. The Akatsuki

ANOTHER STORY!!!!!! Man, I am on a roll. Okay, so I was listening to 'Down With The Sickness' by Disturbed and I thought 'OMG! Emo abused Deidara story time!!! Squee!' There will be SasoDei and you tell me if you R&R if you want Sasori to be faking it or is for real, 'kay?

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim, darn you.

**Ch.1 The Akatsuki**

Deidara sighed as he put eyeliner on his pale face. He had gotten up at 5:30 to avoid his step-father waking up and beating him. He just had to finish his face and hair and he was out of there.

He glanced at the clock. 5:45. He was safe. He glanced down at his outfit. He was wearing jet black skinny jeans, a tight t-shirt that said 'I'm not good with names. Can I just call you dumbass?', a pair of black converse, chains that hung down to his knees, a green and black striped sweatband and a spiked choker necklace. He had his hair in a ponytail with some that hung over his left eye.

Deidara quickly brushed his teeth and ran down stairs, grabbing his plain black messenger bag at the door and swinging his gray and black striped sweatshirt on.

He froze when he heard _that_ voice.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" asked his step-father. "I never said you could leave."

"I have school, un," retorted Deidara.

"You ain't goin' nowhere looking like a fag," said his step-father.

"I don't look like a fag," said Deidara coldly.

"Don't use that tone with me," growled his step-father.

Deidara turned on his heel and ran out of the house.

"I will if I want, asshole," he muttered as he ran down the sidewalk, hoping to God that he didn't drive after him.

He hoped he was at the school before any of _them_ were. If he could just get to first period art first…

"Hey, Blondie, where are you going?" asked a familiar voice, pulling the back of his sweatshirt so he fell backwards.

He looked up to see Kimimaro, Sakon, Ukon, and Suigetsu standing over him. Of course, Suigetsu had made him fall. Again.

"Class, un," he growled.

"No you're not," said Sakon, grinning. "We're going to have some fun before class. Maybe during, if you're lucky."

The four of them grabbed Deidara and pulled him into the boys' bathroom. They made him sit on the counter. Kimimaro wordlessly pulled out a pocket knife.

"Now, don't fight back, or the pocket knife will be the last thing you'll ever see," warned Ukon.

Suigetsu punched Deidara in the stomach, ignoring the blood that flew from Deidara's mouth. Deidara winced.

'_Again?'_ he thought. _'Don't they have somebody better to pick on?'_

Kimimaro sighed and dragged the knife against Deidara's upper thigh, cutting deep into his flesh. He cried out in pain. Kimimaro continued cutting till about Deidara's shin.

"Stop! Stop!" he gasped.

"Hn, I don't think so," said Kimimaro, speaking for the first time.

Then, he punched Deidara across the face.

"You belong to Orochimaru and you should know that," said Suigetsu, continuously punching Deidara, ignoring his yelps of pain. "He wants you to join. And you're going to. Also, get rid of some of the eyeliner. You have too much on."

Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal a very, very pissed Sasori Akasuna.

Ukon smirked.

"Why should we listen to you, Akasuna?" he asked.

"Because if you don't, I will personally rip out your insides and give them to Hidan to sacrifice to his god," retorted Sasori, giving them a venomous glare.

The four froze. Sasori wasn't one you should mess with. He was one of the most feared in the school, aside from Orochimaru, Pein, and Madara.

Kimimaro scoffed and angrily left the bathroom, the other three following him.

"Don't hit me, please, un," whimpered Deidara, flinching away.

Sasori ignored his pleas and wiped some blood away from the corner of Deidara's mouth.

"I'm not going to hit you, brat," said Sasori.

"But why me, un?" asked Deidara quietly.

"You, because they obviously want you to join Orochimaru's group," replied Sasori icily. "The group I'm in, the Akatsuki, is against his and apparently, you're a danger to his group."

"Who's in here?" asked a voice. "Sasori? Deidara?"

"Hello, Tsunade-sama," said Sasori.

"Have you been fighting?" asked the principle sharply.

"No, Sama," they said in unison.

"Then why…" she trailed off, gazing at the cut in Deidara's leg and the bruises on his face.

"I-I fell," said Deidara nervously.

"How in the world did you get a cut like that from falling?" asked Tsunade.

"He landed on a parked bike," lied Sasori smoothly.

"Oh, well, go to the nurses, then," said Tsunade. "Akasuna, you can take him. Also, Iwa, you have way too much eyeliner on."

Sasori nodded and helped Deidara off the counter, supporting the weight Deidara couldn't handle. When Deidara looked at the shorter redhead, he saw how cold Sasori's expression was.

"Hopefully, they've gone to class," said Sasori angrily.

"Either way, I'll get beaten more," said Deidara.

He froze, realizing what he had just said.

"Shit," he muttered.

"Beaten?" asked Sasori. "You're abused?"

"No," lied Deidara.

"Iwa Deidara," sighed Sasori. "Don't lie to me. Just tell me the truth."

"Fine, yes!" said Deidara. "Just don't tell."

"Oh I won't," promised Sasori. "And there's only one way to seal such a promise!"

Deidara gave him a confused look.

"Pinky promise?" murmured Sasori, holding out his pinky.

Deidara blinked, then linked pinkies with Sasori.

"But why in a kid's way?" asked Deidara, confused.

"Because if I break the promise, you get to break my pinky, brat," said Sasori.

Deidara blinked again and Sasori smirked. Deidara had a new nickname. Joy.

"May I see something?" he asked, looking down at Deidara's left wrist pointedly.

Deidara sighed and nodded, pulling up the sleeve of his jacket, revealing about fifty cuts, all different sizes, some still bleeding from that morning, some oozing.

"Ugh," said Sasori. "Brat, why do you do this to yourself?"

"You know why," whispered Deidara, fighting back tears. "I'm abused and bullied."

"That isn't really a good enough reason to hurt yourself, brat," said Sasori softly. "Come on, let's get you to the office."

After Deidara got his lunch, Sasori pulled Deidara away from the table he usually sat alone at and dragged him over to a table with about eight more students.

"Hey guys, this is Deidara," said Sasori, pulling the blonde in a seat next to him. "I found him this morning getting the shit kicked out of him by Orochimaru's sex slaves."

A white-haired teen's jaw dropped.

"Why?" he asked. "Orochimaru never sends them to hurt anybody (except us) unless he wants them to join!"

"He did want me to join, un," said Deidara.

"How would you prove as dangerous to him?" asked another male, who had darker skin and black hair, wrapping his arms around the white-haired guy's waist.

"Uhm… explosives?" guessed Deidara nervously.

"Oh, by the way," said Sasori loudly before either of the other two could respond, "that's Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Leader-sama (Pein), Konan, Itachi, Zetsu, and Tobi."

Deidara nodded to each one in turn. The only female, Konan, was very beautiful. She had dark blue hair and almost purple eyes. She also had a paper flower in her hair.

"I still don't see how he can be proved as dangerous," said Kisame, smirking.

"Exact-fucking-ly!" said Hidan, who had Kakuzu nibbling at his neck. "I need to sacrifice something!"

"I saw a bird in Miterashi-sensei's room," said Tobi happily. "You can look there, Hidan-san!"

"Thanks Tobi," said Kakuzu. "He'll go find it now."

With that, he pulled Hidan out of the cafeteria.

"You should eat something," said Sasori quietly.

Deidara looked down at the food in disgust. You could hardly tell that it was supposed to be peas, mashed potatoes, and meat loaf. It looked like… vomit.

"You expect me to eat _that_?" exclaimed Deidara, aghast.

"Better than nothing," snapped Sasori angrily. "I was only trying to help you, God!"

"PMS week?" asked Zetsu suddenly.

Sasori glared at Zetsu, grabbed his bag and left angrily.

"Deidara, go after him," said Pein. "We can't risk anything happening to him. Orochimaru is like, in love with him."

Deidara didn't know why, but he felt a sudden surge of jealousy.

"Go!" commanded Pein.

Deidara nodded, grabbed him bag and followed after Sasori.

"Sasori, un!" he called, once out in the hallway.

"What, brat?" he heard.

"Leader told me to search for you," said Deidara, turning the corner and seeing the redhead sitting up against the lockers.

He sat with Sasori.

"Why did you help me earlier?" asked Deidara quietly.

"I… don't know…" admitted Sasori softly. "I saw them hurting you… a-and… I couldn't control myself. I just wanted to hurt them as bad as I could. I've never felt that way before."

Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling for next class to start.

"I have art with Jiraiya-sensei. What about you?" asked Sasori, looking up at the blonde as they stood.

"Same here, un," said Deidara, smiling slightly.

Next chappie, art class!!! Yayz!!! XD

Ohemgee, what will happen? Will they accept their differences and still be friends? Or will they clash? Why the hell am I asking you?! It's my story!!! God!

Okie, Ja Ne!!


	2. Psycho Teachers,Friends,and StepFathers

Woot! Next chappie!! Okay, I decided to skip all the "They go to art class, sit down, pull out their belonging, etc etc…" I also think that in this chapter, it's mainly going to be art class, science, and after school, so it may be long. I don't really know. And I don't think I can do well with abuse, so there will be a few changes.

Chapter 2. Psycho Teachers, Friends, and Step-Fathers

"It's eternal, brat!" shouted Sasori.

"Fleeting, un!" Deidara shouted back, glowering at the shorter redhead.

"Boys, boys, please, no fighting," sighed Jiraiya. "Now, please get to drawing your views on a woman."

Deidara snorted in disgust and glared at the old perv. He has assigned them to draw women and what the students thought on them. Deidara wasn't even all that sure if he liked them, let alone share is opinion on them.

"Why, un?" he complained.

"Yeah," said Sasori. "What about the girls who are in here? Don't you think this might come as offensive to them? And plus, I'm gay, so my opinion on women won't be so much help."

Jiraiya took that into thought as Deidara stared at Sasori in shock. Damn, this kid was full of surprises.

'You're gay?' he mouthed.

Sasori smirked and turned away.

"Are you?" he demanded, suddenly turning to face Deidara.

"I don't know, un…" replied Deidara. "Why do you want to know?"

He sighed.

"I'm not sure," said Sasori. "You just didn't seem like the type to like girls, so, I wanted to know."

"Boys, your assignments," said Jiraiya.

"Hai, Jiraiya-sensei," said the boys in unison.

Deidara quickly drew a girl with her head on fire, then handed it to Jiraiya.

"Happy?" he demanded. "As fleeting as I could get it, un."

"Brat, how many times do I have to tell you that art is eternal?" growled Sasori angrily.

"As many as it takes to convince me," said Deidara, smirking. "Which will be, oh say, never?"

"Brat."

"Bastard, un."

"Shit."

"Fucker."

"Will you guys shut the fuck up?" groaned Temari angrily. "You're so annoying."

"Bite me, bitch," hissed Sasori. "May your soul burn in the darkest depths of hell."

"I take it that you don't like her," guessed Deidara.

Sasori simply shook his head, his sexy red hair---

'_Woah, I did NOT just think that!_' Deidara shouted to himself.

Deidara glowered at the table, waiting for Sasori to finish up.

"What's wrong, brat?" asked Sasori, his tone bored.

"Nothing, un," replied the blonde. "Just thinking."

"Uh huh," said Sasori thoughtfully. "About what?"

Sasori waited, but didn't get an answer. He sighed in frustration.

"Brat, answer the damn question," said Sasori, frustrated. "I hate waiting, you should know that."

"I've kind of figured, you impatient bastard," muttered Deidara.

Sasori smirked.

"Well, what were you thinking about?" asked Sasori.

"The walk home," lied Deidara easily. "And what will happen when I get there."

"Why?"

"Well, there's Orochimaru's 'friends'," began Deidara. "And I back-sassed my step-dad this morning. He's always been an abusive bastard, but he's worse because my mom is divorcing him, un."

"Rough shit," was all Sasori said.

"Un," agreed Deidara.

~x~

After class, when they were out in the hall, Sasori turned to Deidara.

"What class do you have next?" he asked.

"History with Anko," replied Deidara.

Sasori's eyes widened.

"And last period too," he said. "Her worst. Deidara, I am truly sorry. I have science with Kakashi. I hope she doesn't kill you before school ends."

"Gee, thanks," said Deidara.

"Tch," said Sasori, smirking. "You know, you may be a dumbass and have a shitty view on art, but you're still kind of cute."

With that, he stood on his tiptoes, kissed Deidara on the cheek, and ran off to his next class, smirking.

"See you after school," he called, laughing at Deidara's expression.

'_What the hell?_' wondered Deidara as he walked into Anko's room.

"Hey, blondie, you're late!" shouted Anko.

"No!" retorted Deidara icily. "There's still five minutes till class actually starts, Miterashi-sensei."

"Don't give me that," growled Anko, "or I swear, I'll get permission from Tsunade to rip you apart. Now sit down!"

"Hey, Deidara, over here!"

Deidara turned to see Hidan, Tobi, Itachi, and Kisame sitting in the very last row, their desks closer together than the others.

Deidara sat with them and nodded in greeting.

"Hi Deidara-sempai!" said Tobi.

"Deidara-sempai?" repeated Deidara weakly.

"Yup!" said Tobi.

"I saw what Sasori did in the hall," said the always stoic Itachi, a small smirk upon his lips (A/N: See! Evident proof that there will be no ItaSaso!! Woot!!).

Deidara nodded, his cheeks tinged pink.

"I think he likes you, Sempai!" cried Tobi.

"Shut the fuck up, Tobi," said Hidan, leaning back in his chair.

"So are you?" asked Kisame as Itachi leaned back onto him.

"Am I what, un?" asked Deidara.

"Gay," said Kisame.

"I don't know," said Deidara. "I mean, I've never really liked girls, but I've never actually dated anybody."

"Try it out," said Itachi.

"Try what out?" asked Deidara.

"Jashin, are you fucking stupid?" asked Hidan. "He means try fucking being gay!" (A/N: Did that make any sense at all? O.o)

"How?" asked Deidara.

"I don't know!" said Kisame, exasperated.

"Go out with Sasori," said Itachi.

"No, I'm not going to date somebody to see if I'm—"

"Blondie, Uchiha, Psycho Boy, Sharkie, Swirly, SHUT UP!" shouted Anko.

"You shut up, bitch," muttered Hidan.

"I HEARD THAT!!!"

~x~

Last period was agony. Anko just went on and on about killing the students in the most painful ways she could think of.

Deidara was quite happy when the Akatsuki members lead him outside to where the rest were waiting (and Sasori had a smirk on his face again, Deidara noted).

"Deidara," said Pein when they were all seated. "How would you like to join the Akatsuki?"

"What?" asked Deidara. "Why?"

"Well, obviously if Orochimaru thinks you're a danger," said Itachi, "you have to be of some use to us. And plus, Sasori really wants you to join."

Sasori shot the raven a glare, but when his eyes fell on Deidara he… blushed?

"Okay, un," said Deidara, shrugging, but then he thought about it. "Wait… what do I have to do, un?"

Itachi suddenly whispered something to Pein, who grinned widely.

"Kiss Sasori for three minutes," said Pein.

Both Sasori and Deidara's eyes widened, then they blushed.

"Why?" asked Sasori.

"Itachi, Hidan, Tobi, and Kisame saw you kiss him on the cheek," said Pein. "And they just want him to see that he's gay."

"That's the reason?" asked Sasori angrily.

"Yup!" said Hidan happily.

Sasori started to reply, but Itachi cut him off.

"Just kiss already, Akasuna, you know you're going to lose."

Sasori sighed, walked over to Deidara, and pressed their lips together. Deidara blinked, but fell into the kiss, working his mouth against the redhead's.

"Time's up," said Kisame sadly.

The two pulled apart, the taller of the two blushing madly and the redhead smirking.

Sasori tried to walk away, but felt something pull on his belt loop. He looked down to see one of Deidara's chains linked to him.

"Okay, who did this?" he growled.

Konan raised her hand, smiling.

"Me!" she sang.

"Bitch," muttered Sasori angrily, unlinking himself.

~x~

"So, whatever happened to your dad?" asked Sasori curiously.

"He was part of a mafia, un," said Deidara, looking away. "Then he became an Informant and became part of Witness Protection Program. As far as Okaa-san and I know, he's vanished off the face of the earth, un."

"Mafia?" repeated Sasori.

"Yeah, you know," said Deidara, "where they offer protection to somebody, then attack them if turned down (disguised of course, un), then come back the next day and get paid a lot to protect the person, un."

"I know what a mafia is, brat!" snapped Sasori.

"Oh."

Deidara looked away. He was wondering about how much he enjoyed his kiss with Sasori. So was he…?

"Brat?" asked Sasori.

"Un?"

"When does your step-dad move out?"

"Within the next week, un," replied Deidara.

"Okay, how would you like to stay with me until he moves out?" asked Sasori. "I'm sure my grandmother wouldn't mind…. Just so long as we don't fool around."

"She knows?" asked Deidara.

"That I'm gay?" said Sasori. "Of course. She kinda figured it out for me."

"I can go home with you so he won't hurt you," offered Sasori.

"That might work, un," said Deidara.

~x~

"Holy fucking shit," said Sasori. "I knew you said he was an psychotic bastard, but that was worse than I expected! He fucking hit you!"

Deidara nodded silently. He rubbed the large bruise on his side and winced. His step-father had gotten pissed when he found out that Deidara wasn't going to be around until he was gone, so he hit Deidara.

"I'm going to call my mom, un," said Deidara. "I don't want him hurting her…."

He flipped open his cell phone and dialed his mother's work number, then put it on speaker phone.

"_Hello, this is Akito, how may I help you?_" she asked.

"Okaa-san, it's me, un," said Deidara.

"_Deidara, sweetie, was is it?"_ she asked. _"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"_

"It's nothing, yes I am, yes he did, un," replied Deidara shortly.

"_He did?!"_ Akito shouted. _"Why?"_

"Because I don't want to be around him and decided to stay over a friend's house," sighed Deidara.

"_A friend?"_ echoed his mother. _"Who?"_

"His name is Sasori," answered Deidara.

"_Sasori Akasuna?"_ asked Akito. _"Chiyo's grandson? You do know he's gay, right?"_

Sasori stifled his laughter and Deidara grinned.

"Yes, Okaa-san, I know, un" he said. "But I want you to stay away from the house."

"_Why?"_

Sasori held out his hand for the phone.

"Mrs. Iwa?" asked Sasori.

"_Please, call me Akito,"_ she said.

"Okay, Akito," said Sasori, "Dei's step-dad is on a psycho rage and it's definitely in Deidara's best interest to keep you safe. Would you like to come over and stay at my house?"

"_Is there enough room?"_

"Of course," said Sasori.

She hesitated.

"_Alright,"_ she said.

"Great!" exclaimed Sasori. "Now, do you need to get clothes?"

"_No, I've got some in case something like this were to happen,"_ she sighed.

Sasori smirked and gave her his address and directions, then hung up.

"Awesome," he said.

"Sasori, you work wonders, un," sighed Deidara.

"I know—" began Sasori, but was cut off by Deidara crashing his lips against Sasori's.

"I guess Hidan was right, un," said Deidara as he pulled away.

When he got no response, he sighed sadly and continued walking. But he couldn't due to the fact that Sasori had gotten a tight grip on his left wrist.

"Ow, un," he said. "Cuts, Danna—"

Sasori blinked.

"What did you call me?"

"Danna," said Deidara blushing. "It kind of fits you."

"Did you mean that in the husband way or…?" he trailed off.

"No, not husband, un," said Deidara. "Sorry I kissed you…."

Sasori smirked, then pulled Deidara into a kiss.

He ran his tongue along Deidara's bottom lip, asked for entrance. Deidara had somewhat expected that and let him in, their tongues wrestling for a moment. When they pulled away, Sasori was gasping for air.

"Holy shit…" he panted. "Damn, Dei… you're an excellent kisser. Have you ever…?"

"No, un," said Deidara. "That one that Pein made us do was my first…."

"Come on," said Sasori, holding out his hand.

Deidara accepted it.

"You know, un," said Deidara. "I just realized. We've only known each other for less than a day and we're already all over each other, un."

"Nah, I've actually liked you for a while," said Sasori. "By the way, the rest off the Akatsuki are coming over tonight too…."

"How can you fit eight other kids and my mother in your house too, un?" asked Deidara.

"Ehehe… uhm, well," said Sasori nervously. "Chiyo-baa is kinda filthy fricking rich. We have a mansion with our rooms, four guest rooms, and the attic for the Akatsuki. You can hardly tell it's an attic, though. Itachi's filthy rich too…."

"Damn, un," said Deidara.

~x~

Deidara saw exactly what Sasori had meant as they walked up to a huge mansion. It was four stories high, not including the attic.

"Holy shit," he said.

"Chiyo-baa!" called Sasori as he walked in. "I'm home…. With my boyfriend!"

"Finally!" she cried, running in.

She examined Deidara up and down.

"Hm, not too bad," she said. "Good-looking, though a little too dark with a lot of eyeliner…. Overall, I like him! What's your name?"

"Deidara, un," he said nervously.

"Deidara!" exclaimed Chiyo. "I'm good friends with your mother…. Speaking of which…."

She turned to look at Sasori.

"She just called me and told me what had happened," sighed Chiyo. "That girl has gotten herself into a bit of trouble. She should be here soon. Now, you two and the rest of the 'Akatsuki' have to keep down so I can comfort the poor child. Now run along and go up to the 'Akatsuki lair'."

Deidara giggled and followed his now-boyfriend up to the attic.

"Whoa, un," he said.

"Yeah," said Sasori.

The room was _huge_! On one side, it had a couch, a TV, and a few game systems, and a stereo with a _ton_ of CD's, then on the other side, it had pinball machines, air hockey, the kind of stuff you find in a pizza parlor, etc. In the middle there was a large space and some sleeping bags rolled up and put away nicely under the window. The room has nice soft white walls and a black carpet with the red and white Akatsuki cloud in the middle.

"Nice," he said. "How did you get that?"

He pointed to the cloud design.

"A shit-load of hard work," said Sasori, pulling Deidara over to the couch.

He wrapped his arms around the blonde and looked into his eyes, azure meeting silver.

"We need to take you shopping tomorrow," said Sasori. "I like the eyeliner, but some of the clothes have got to go. You won't be bullied now that you're part of Akatsuki, or abused, so you can dress in a way that won't get you made fun of."

"Okay, un," said the blonde, kissing him deeply.

They heard the snap of a camera and turned to see the Akatsuki standing behind Deidara's mother, a camera in Pein's hand.

"Hi Okaa-san," said Deidara weakly, blushing deeply.

His mother was very beautiful. She had light blue eyes and long blonde hair that fell across her back. She was slim and had a few bruises on her arms from The Bastard, but otherwise looked fine.

"I knew you were gay," she said, smiling. "Hidan helped you figure it out, didn't he?"

"That's right, bitches!" shouted the zealot.

"Shut up, Hidan, un!" said Deidara.

"Okay, I'm going to talk to Chiyo," she said. "Have fun!"

When she left, Konan smiled at Deidara.

"She seems nice," said the blue-haired girl.

"Yeah…" muttered Deidara.

~x~

Okay, tell me what you think!!! ^_^

I wanted to wait for the SasoDei to start, but I was getting to impatient. O_O

Ja Ne!


	3. An Unexpected Surprise

K/N: Here is chapter 3!!!!! Remember, I own nothing!!!

~x~

Chapter 3 An Unexpected Surprise

"Hidan, order a pizza for us," Sasori groaned lazily as he watched Deidara and Itachi play tennis on his Wii.

So far, Itachi was winning, seeing as he had this kind of stuff at home, and Deidara did not. Sasori made a mental note to get him one for his birthday.

"Why the fuck do I have to do it?" asked Hidan, pulling away from Kakuzu's mouth and glaring at the redhead.

"Because I said," retorted Sasori.

"Fine," he grumbled, pulling out his cell phone and dialing the number.

It was around 10:30 at night. Chiyo and Akito had gone to bed long ago, for they had to work in the morning. It was a Friday night, so the Akatsuki were allowed to stay up until whenever they wanted.

Deidara's mother had asked to see whatever damages his bastard of a step-father (Sasori later found out that his name was Brian, an American man who had moved to Japan for an unknown reason. Probably to get away from the police for abuse, Sasori thought) had done and went ballistic when she saw the large purple and black bruise spreading across Deidara's side. She threatened to call the cops, but Deidara had pleaded her not to, on account of him getting out later and coming back for them. Akito had reluctantly agreed, to Deidara's relief. Sasori was secretly thankful that the rest of the Akatsuki had been up in the attic when this happened.

"Hehe, Deidara, I win," said Itachi, smirking at the blonde.

"I told you I would lose, un," sighed Deidara, sitting next to Sasori.

"Pizza should be here in about twenty fucking minutes," shouted Hidan, returning his mouth to Kakuzu's happily.

~x~

When the pizza did come, Sasori and Deidara ran down the stairs to get it.

"That'll be twenty ninety-five," said the pizza man in a bored tone, but staring at Deidara.

"Keep his eyes on him, and he'll be the last thing you'll see," growled Sasori, giving the guy his money, grabbing the four boxes easily in one hand, and bringing Deidara's face down to kiss him.

He slammed the door in his face, not separating himself from Deidara. Deidara moaned quietly into the kiss.

"Come on, koi," said Sasori, pulling away too soon. "The others are waiting."

When they were back upstairs, they were met by eight hungry teens.

"God, take the fucking things and leave me alone," said Sasori, shoving the pizzas into Kisame's arms.

"Aw, don't be like that, 'Sori," said Konan.

"Don't call me that," hissed Sasori, disgusted by his nickname.

"Okay, let's eat," said Pein before anything could happen.

~x~

At the end of the night, they all got the sleeping bags out and spread them around the floor. Sasori put his close to Deidara's and kissed his lips softly.

"Goodnight Dei," he whispered.

"Goodnight Danna," replied Deidara as he sunk into a sweet, blissful sleep.

~x~

"_Oh Deidara," called a voice. "Come on, Deidara, don't be like that."_

"_Yes, Deidara, be nice to Orochimaru," said Brian's voice. "He only wants you to join him. He's better than the fucked up Akatsuki you're always around."_

"_No!" shouted Deidara in reply. "The Akatsuki is the best, un! They like me, unlike the snake-pedo's sex slaves, un!"_

"_You dare call me that, Dei?" asked Orochimaru, putting a hand on his cheek. "I should think not, for look who I have…."_

_Deidara looked to where the snake was indicating and saw Sasori tied up and gagged, Tayuya holding a gun to his head._

"_Danna!" shouted Deidara in fear._

"_Another word and he's gone," whispered Brian._

"_But—"_

_BANG!_

~x~

"Deidara, wake up!" murmured Sasori's voice in his ear, a hand caressing his cheek softly.

Deidara shot up. The room he was in was pitch-black, except the light of the moon that shone through the window. He saw a silhouette against that faint light and knew it was Sasori.

"Danna… you're alive, un," he whispered.

He couldn't see Sasori's face, but he knew he was confused.

"What?" he asked as Deidara threw himself onto the redhead.

"I had a dream," whispered Deidara. "Brain and Orochimaru were there, un, and Tayuya, and you. She was holding a gun to your head, un. I woke up because she had shot you."

He could just barely see Sasori's eyes staring at him intently.

"Why would you dream of such?" he asked carefully.

"I don't know, un," said Deidara.

Suddenly, Sasori's lips captured his own as he pushed Deidara back, straddling his waist.

"Do you believe I'm alive?" asked Sasori smoothly.

"Y-yes," breathed Deidara.

"Good," sighed Sasori, kissing him again. "Now go to sleep, brat."

Deidara smiled and kissed Sasori again.

"Okay, Danna, un," he murmured as Sasori moved away from him.

When Sasori was in his own makeshift bed, he clasped Deidara's hand in his own and together, they fell asleep.

~x~

"Hurry up, you guys!" called Konan happily as she practically skipped through the mall.

"Konan, let Sasori and Deidara go off on their own," said Pein, smirking at his girlfriend. "They need to get Deidara some new clothes, ne?"

"Right," said Sasori. "Come on, Dei!"

He grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled him through the mall towards Zumies. (K/N: I don't know how to spell it, so help me out, please?)

"Z-Zumies?" asked Deidara. "Are you sure? That place is so expensive, un."

"It's where I get my clothes," shrugged Sasori.

He glanced at Deidara's embarrassed and nervous face.

"But Danna," said Deidara. "I don't have any money. I only have thirty dollars and that will barely get me a pair of shoes in here, un."

"Don't worry, Dei," soothed Sasori. "I've got it covered."

"You're not doing this out of pity, are you, un?" asked Deidara.

Sasori stopped and faced Deidara.

"What would make you think that?" he asked, not breaking eye contact, his voice quiet and filled with hurt.

"I don't know, un," said Deidara, immediately ashamed of hurting Sasori. "It's just… nobody except my mother and myself have ever gotten me anything. I'm sorry, Danna."

"No, it's fine," said Sasori, smiling up at the blonde. "I forgive you. I didn't know what you meant at first. I didn't realize that nobody has ever gotten you anything."

He stood on his tiptoes and kissed Deidara, ignoring the stares of the people who passed.

"Go to hell, fags!" a woman shouted.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch," growled Deidara angrily. "Now go away before I castrate the fuck out of your husband."

Sasori stared up in wonder at his boyfriend. He had never seen Deidara act like this before. He found it strangely hot.

"That's my blonde," he whispered, kissing Deidara again.

He slipped his tongue into Deidara's mouth and moaned a bit. This time, Deidara was the one to pull away.

"Let's go, un," he said, entering the store.

~x~

"Okay, go cash that check for Akito and I'll go get us some ice cream," said Sasori. "We're not supposed to meet everyone for another hour, so we can take our time."

They were outside a bank, having gotten a change of clothes for the blonde and putting the rest of their bags in the car. Deidara wouldn't stop thanking his boyfriend for his generosity.

"I'd rather not, un," said Deidara. "I have a bad feeling about being away from you."

"You're going to be fine," said Sasori, kissing him again. "Now hurry."

Deidara hurried into the bank as Sasori rushed across the street to the ice cream shop.

A few minutes later, Deidara was about to leave when eight or nine men in all black with face masks and guns entered the bank, commanding everyone to either put their hands up, give them the money, or get on the floor.

'_Shit,'_ thought Deidara. _'I told Sasori I didn't want to be away from him!'_

"You there! Blondie!" shouted one. "Go open the vault!"

Deidara had nothing to do but obey. He walked nervously into the back, grabbed the keys that were hanging in the doorway and started opening the vault.

"Haha, just kidding," said the man, slamming the vault door.

He sprang at Deidara and pinned him to the floor, straddling his waist. His hand slid towards Deidara's jeans as he used the other hand to gag the blonde.

Deidara tried to yell for help, but he wasn't able to get his voice past the tight gag, which was now so tight that it was cutting the corners of his mouth.

'_Danna… help me, un,'_ he thought desperately.

"Your little boyfriend from the mall isn't going to save you now," said the man, as if reading Deidara's thoughts.

Now, his hand was working on unbuttoning Deidara's pants.

Deidara tried to fight back tears, but they spilled over.

~x~

'_Fuck fuck fuck!'_ Sasori shouted in his mind as he ran back towards the bank, the rest of the Akatsuki behind him.

"When did this happen?" asked Itachi calmly.

"He had to cash a check and I went to get ice cream or something!" shouted Sasori, his panic rising.

'_Oh God, Deidara, please be okay!'_ he thought.

~x~

Deidara had realized, as the man had been delicately tracing his stomach, that the man was _toying_ with him! He wanted Deidara to scream and beg for mercy through the gag. He winced as the gag moved a small bit, rubbing on the wounds on the corners of his mouth and causing blood to drip down his chin. Suddenly, he heard the cocking of a gun.

"Get the fuck off him," said a voice, low and controlled.

"Danna!" Deidara tried to shout, but it was muffled by the gag.

"Now, or I swear to God, I'll shoot you in the back of the head," Sasori hissed, anger and hating raging behind the leveled tone of his voice.

The man held his hands up and got off Deidara, who just realized that Hidan was behind Sasori and was holding the gun that Sasori just had to the man's head. Sasori ran over to Deidara and gently pulled the gag off his face and kissing him. He jerked his head up and the taste of blood.

"You _hurt_ him?" asked Sasori, his voice very quiet.

"Oh, you're fucking dead now, bitch," said Hidan happily.

Sasori stood and took a step towards the man, but before he could do much more, five police man burst in and looked at Deidara, taking in his unbuttoned pants, lifted shirt, and bloody mouth. They knew this wasn't a joke, but an attempted rape.

"Who did this to you, son?" asked one.

Deidara pointed a shaky finger to the man in black.

"Him, un," said Deidara.

They ran over, grabbed the man in an arm lock, and ripped off his face mask. Deidara and Sasori gasped as one.

"Brian, un?" asked Deidara. "You tried to fucking _rape_ me?!"

His voice rose to a shout at the end.

"You asshole," said Sasori, stepping forward and punching him hard across the face.

"Hey!" shouted one of the cops. "Don't worry, we'll take care of him."

Sasori was shaking, but he nodded all the same.

"Where did you get the gun?" asked another.

"On my way in here, I knocked a guy out, grabbed his gun, asked the teller where Deidara was, and came back here with Hidan," explained Sasori.

"Yeah, that was some fun shit!" shouted Hidan happily. "Hey… do you think the others are okay?"

"Others?" asked the first cop.

"Yeah, our friends, un," said Deidara.

"That big group of teenagers who single-handedly took out all eight of the other burglars?" asked the cop as the others took Brian away. "Oh they're fine. The girl has a broken finger though, and the guy with stitches has a bloody nose—"

Hidan's eyes narrowed dangerously at this.

"Is he okay, though?" asked Hidan.

"Oh, he's fine," replied the cop. "He told me to tell you that. By the way, I'm officer Haku. And you are?"

"Deidara, un."

"Sasori."

"My fucking name is Hidan, bitch!"

"Ignore him," said Sasori. "He's got a swearing problem. Now, do you mind if I spend a minute alone with Deidara?"

"Oh, are you two…?" asked Haku.

Sasori nodded as Deidara blushed.

"That makes three of us," said Haku. "Zabuza Momoichi, who works at Konoha High is my husband!"

"No way…" said Sasori.

"Zabuza-sensei is gay?" asked Hidan in amazement. "Huh, so why does Konoha High have so many gays?"

"No idea," said Haku. "Come on Hidan, let's give them some privacy."

When they had gone, Sasori stared straight into Deidara's eyes.

"God, we've only been dating for two days and I already care about you more than anything else," said Sasori. "I was so scared."

Deidara stared back, not blushing or anything.

"Danna, I told you separating wasn't a good idea, un," murmured Deidara, sitting up and kissing Sasori.

Sasori's hand slid down, and, instead of finishing what Brain had started, he buttoned Deidara's pants and pulled the blonde's shirt down.

"Thanks, Danna, un," said Deidara.

"Come on, love, we should get back to the others," said Sasori, helping him up. "Oh, and Deidara?"

"Yeah?"

"I… I love you."

Deidara was shocked. This was the one thing he had not expected from Sasori. He had expected kisses, hugs, cuddling, and such, but never those three words.

"Danna…" whispered Deidara. "I love you too…."

~x~

K/N: Okay, I was watching Knight Rider. That's where I got the bank robbery idea. I asked my best friend's mom when she had first said "I love you" to her husband, and she said the second day they were dating and it was okay to say it that fast, because if you truly loved them ,then you wouldn't mind. So, yeah. Okay, reviews and critism are always welcome. Byez!!

~Kelly


	4. Homecoming pt 1

Ohmygod! Chapter 4! This chapter is dedicated to Adeisa because her review made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. xD

**Chapter 4. Homecoming**

It had been a little over a week since the bank incident. Sasori didn't want to risk any chances so he or another member went everywhere with Deidara (except for those private minutes he needed). Pein insisted that Sasori was being overprotective, but Konan had said,

"Pein, let them be. It's first love. Remember how we were when we first got together in our freshmen year? We're juniors now, so obviously after such a long time, you're going to think that they're ridiculous."

Now Sasori was lost in thought, watching the blonde fiddle with the ring that Pein had said was part of the Akatsuki membership, along with the black trench coat that had the same red and white cloud design as Sasori's carpet in his attic.

"Danna, un," said Deidara. "What do we have next?"

Sasori rolled his eyes.

"You forgot, brat?" he asked skeptically. "Gym with… Gai-sensei…"

They both shuddered. Even though they had been together for almost two weeks, Sasori still called Deidara brat, though now it was more of a term of affection.

"Gai-sensei has got serious issues, un," sighed Deidara, propping his chin on his hand and gazing out the window, glad that the Drama teacher, Zabuza, was too busy (on the phone, obviously with Haku) to notice their chatting.

"Deidara," said Sasori suddenly. "What was that on your hand?"

"Un?" asked Deidara. "Oh, you mean these?"

He held out his hands to show two tattoos on each palm that were mouths with a ball of clay on both tongues, which were sticking out and had quite a bit of saliva on them.

"Nice," said Sasori, snorting. "Are there any more I should know about?"

"Yes, un," muttered Deidara. "I have a differently designed mouth over my heart. I really love that one, un."

"I have one," said Sasori. "Over my heart as well. It looks like a cylinder is poking out of my chest and has the kanji for scorpion on it."

"Sick, un," said Deidara. "You have to show it to me sometime. I bet we're the only sophomores with tattoos, un."

"Not necessarily," said Sasori. "Ask Itachi. He has one. I suppose other members have them, but I've never bother to ask."

"Alright class," said Zabuza, hanging up the phone. "Continue with what we were doing before, or I will personally rip your fingers off and sacrifice them to Hidan's god." (K/N: I just felt inclined to make it a known fact that Hidan sacrifices stuff around the school.)

~x~

Gym was pure agony. Gai-sensei had them run 250 laps in under 10 minutes. Guess who passed? Lee.

Excitement was buzzing among the students though, for that night was the homecoming football game; Suna vs. Konoha. The next night, Friday night, was the homecoming dance, so girls (and gays alike) were hurriedly asking boys to the dance. Sakura became super upset after finding out that Sasuke had a date already, and was prepared to punch Ino's face in. But Itachi couldn't help but chuckle a small bit at the pink-haired girl's stupidity, for he knew that Sasuke was going with Naruto. So, like the other Akatsuki members present, settled for watching the girls kill each other.

~x~

Konoha: 27

Suna: 27

One minute and thirty-six seconds left in the final quarter. Hidan and Sasuke were forwards, while Naruto was a point guard and Itachi was center (K/N: I have no idea what I'm supposed to be writing about in basketball… I should have Sarah help me, seeing as she's in basketball. She's a forward. If I make any mistakes, don't kill me, please).

"Let's go Itachi and Hidan!" shouted Konan, from her place amongst the cheerleaders.

Hidan gave Itachi a gorgeous pass, but it was stolen by a Suna forward.

"Damn Kankuro," muttered Sasori.

"You know what I don't understand, un," said Deidara, "is why if Temari and Kankuro go to Suna, then why do you and Gaara come here?"

"They are my cousins," said Sasori. (K/N: Not really.)

He smirked and kissed Deidara's neck

"And I like it here more," he added. "Gaara… is a different case. He likes to be away from his siblings…."

Just as the buzzer went off, Itachi got a beautiful score after hooking it from half-court. The entire crowd jumped up and went crazy.

"Party at Itachi's house," said Kisame.

"What makes you say that?" asked Sasori.

"He told me if we win, everyone is invited over to his and Sasuke's house," explained the shark-like boy. "Even Temari and Kankuro."

~x~

"Must be nice," said Deidara wistfully as he and Sasori walked across the dark grounds in the direction of Itachi's house.

Sasori looked at him, confused.

"A lot of the people I know are rich, un," explained Deidara. "And I'm stuck in a small house with three bedrooms and only a suckish working TV."

"Well," said Sasori. "From what Akito said, that should be changing. She got a promotion, remember?"

"Un," sighed Deidara. "Danna?"

"Yes?" asked Sasori, looking at the blonde curiously.

He put the back of his hand to his forehead and swayed a small bit.

"I'm bored, un," he said dramatically. "Kiss me!"

Sasori chuckled and connected his lips to the taller blonde's. He entangled his hand in Deidara's hair and licked his bottom lip. Deidara opened his mouth, granting Sasori entrance. Their tongues wrestled, but Sasori's was dominant.

Suddenly, they fell, Deidara pinning Sasori beneath him. He brought Sasori's arms above his head and kissed him harder.

"Having fun?" asked a voice. "I bet Deidara's penis just got bigger."

The two broke apart and glared at the verbal attacker. Sai.

"What do you want?" sighed Sasori, pushing Deidara off him.

"To bug you, of course!" said Sai, smiling in that weird way of his.

"Why aren't you at the party?" asked Deidara.

"Why aren't _you_ at the party?" countered Sai.

"Touché," muttered Deidara.

"Maybe we should go," said Sasori, kissing Deidara's neck.

"Yeah, un," agreed the taller of the three.

"Okay, see you there!" said Sai cheerfully, running off back towards the gym, where Ino and Sakura were more than likely waiting for him.

"I should hope to God not," growled Sasori.

~x~

"Finally you're here!" shouted Hidan over the loud blare of 'Undead' by Hollywood Undead. "Where the fuck have you been?"

_Undead!_

_Undead!  
Undead!  
Undead!  
Undead!_

You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
You know, I don't give a fuck what you think or say,  
'Cause we are gonna rock this whole place anyway.  
(Undead! ) 

Sasori pulled Deidara through the crowd of "dancers" which really seemed to be people having sex with clothes on. He found Itachi sitting on the couch next to Sasuke, who had Naruto sitting on the floor between the raven's legs and playing against Kiba Inuzuka in Mortal Kombat on Playstation 3.

"Tch, I could really kick both of your asses," said Sasori, sitting between the Uchihas and pulling Deidara onto his lap.

"I'd like to see you live up to that statement, Akasuna!" shouted Kiba.

"Gladly," said Sasori as Naruto handed him his game console (K/N: Don't expect me to be an expert on games…. God.)__

You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
You know, I don't give a fuck what you think or say,  
'Cause we are gonna rock this whole place anyway.

Now I see that motherfuckin' writin' on the wall  
When you see, J-3-T,  
Thirty D, he's down a bra,  
Fuck those haters I see,  
Cause I hate that you breathe,  


"Hahaha! I told you, bitch!" said Sasori as he won for the thrid time against Kiba.

"Fuck you," growled Kiba as Akamaru barked.

"Face it, Kiba, he beat you fair and square," said the quiet voice of Shino.

"B-but Shiiiinoooooo!" whined Kiba. "I should've won and you know it!"

"Uhm, is Pein the only straight guy at our school?" asked Itachi.

"Yeah, probably," said Pein.

"What about Jiraiya, un?" asked Deidara, looking up from Sasori.

Pein snickered.

"He uses perversion as a cover," said the auburn-haired Akatsuki leader. "I once walked in on him and… Orochimaru."

"EWWWWWWW!!!!!" was heard from the entire house.

"What's ew?" asked Kakashi, choosing that moment to arrive.

"You're late!" shouted Iruka, pissed.

"Ehehe, yeah," said Kakashi, nervously scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, I got lost on the past of life."

"You invited them?" asked Kakuzu, looking at Itachi curiously.

"Yeah, so? Kakashi-sensei gave me extra credit to invite him, so I did," said Itachi, shrugging.

Soon, Konan came over and tugged Pein out onto the dancefloor.

(K/N: Okay, now I'm not going to type till the end of the song…..)

_I see you duck,  
You little punk,  
You little fucking disease,  
I got H.U. tatted on the front of my arms,  
Boulevard,  
Brass knuckles in the back of the car,  
Cause we drunk drive Cadillacs- we never go far,  
And when you see us motherfuckers,  
Better know who we are._

I got one thing to say to punk asses who hate,  
Motherfuckers who don't know what,  
You better watch what you say.  
From these industry fucks,  
To these faggot ass punks,  
You don't know what it takes,  
To get this motherfucking truck.

I'm already loud maybe,  
It's a little too late,  
Johny's taking hands up, with all the faggots who hate,  
Cause I am good motherfucker and there's a price to pay,  
Yeah, I am a good motherfucker and it's judgment day!

(Undead! )  
You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
You know, I don't give a fuck what you think or say,  
'Cause we are gonna rock this whole place anyway.

(Undead! )  
You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
You know, I don't give a fuck what you think or say,  
'Cause we are gonna rock this whole place anyway.

I'm getting used to this nuisance,  
And all the fags who bad mouth this music,  
It's fuckin stupid and foolish of you to think you can do this,  
You cowards can't, never will, don't even try to pursue it.  
I took the chance, I played the pill, I nearly died for this music.

You make me wanna run around, pulling my guns out and shit,  
Your tempting me to run my mouth, and call you out on this bitch,  
I heard the reason you got to beater to believe any of this,  
You need to slit your wrist, get pissed and go jump off a bridge,

What? You can't see the sarcasm in the verses I spit?  
What? You think I just got lucky and didn't work for this shit?  
Bitch. I've been working at this ever since I was a kid,  
I played a million empty shows to only family and friends.

What kind of person gets disembanded and deserves to get big?  
I hate to be that person when my verse comes out of the kid's lips.  
That shits as worse as it gets.  
This verse is over, I quit.  
Signed Charlie Scene on your girlfriend's tits.

(Undead! )  
You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
You know, I don't give a fuck what you think or say,  
'Cause we are gonna rock this whole place anyway.

(Undead! )  
You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
You know, I don't give a fuck what you think or say,  
'Cause we are gonna rock this whole place anyway.

White boys with tattoos,  
We are pointing right at you,  
We are breaking everything, r-rowdy like a classroom,  
Pack of wolves,  
'Cause we don't follow the rules,  
And when you're running your mouth,  
Our razor blades come out, (AH! )

Because it's nothing IN MY LIFE except my dick and what I spit,  
So my dick is in my hand when I respond to faggots talking shit,  
Speaking of fags,already wrap with the drag,  
We killed him and then we stuffed his body in the Cadillac.

Why you always pressin?  
You know I'm never stressing,  
With fucking DMS,  
J-Johny to my left,  
Got Phantom and the rest,  
Who are down there at the west,  
A grew up by drive-by's and L.A gangsta's,

So what the fuck do you know about being a gangsta?  
What the fuck do you know about being in danger?  
You ain't doing this, so you know you're just talking shit.  
Mad at all the boys because every song is a fucking hit.

(Undead! )  
You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
You know, I don't give a fuck what you think or say,  
'Cause we are gonna rock this whole place anyway.

(Undead! )  
You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
You know, I don't give a fuck what you think or say,  
'Cause we are gonna rock this whole place anyway.

Motherfucking time to ride, (ride, ) (Undead! )  
See you duck when we drive by, (by) (Undead! )  
Motherfucking time to ride, (ride, ) (Undead! )  
Watch you fucker's just die, (die) (Undead! )

"Damn, that's a long song," said Konan, siting down.

"Yeah," agreed Pein as 'Never Be The Same' by Red came on.

"Let's dance, Blonde one," said Sasori, pulling Deidara onto the dance floor, where everyone was now slow-dancing.

_I know you, who are you now?  
look into my eyes if you can't remember  
do you remember? oh!_

I can say, i can still find  
your are the only voice my heart can recognize  
but I can hear you now, yeah!  


Deidara shyly kissed Sasori on the cheek. He smiled up at the blonde as they now passed Itachi and Kisame, the shorter of the two leaning his head on Kisame's chest with a murmur of 'I love you' from Itachi. (K/N: Yayz for KisaIta fluffies!)

_  
I'll never be the same  
I'm caught inside the memories  
the promises, our yesterdays  
and I belong to you  
I just can't walk away  
cause after loving you  
I can never be the same_

and how can I pretend I never knew you  
like it was all a dream, no!

I know I'll never forget  
the way i always felt with you beside me  
and how you loved me then, yeah!

I'll never be the same  
I'm caught inside the memories  
the promises, our yesterdays  
and I belong to you  
I just can't walk away  
cause after loving you  
I can never be the same

Deidara watched in concern as Naruto fled from the house and Sasuke storm up the stairs, tears in his eyes. Deidara looked at Sasori to see that he had noticed the same thing. Deidara didn't want to ruin Itachi's moment with Kisame.

"Danna," murmured Deidara. "Go after Naruto, I gotta go talk to Sasuke."

Sasori nodded and chased after the blonde fox.__

you left me here  
then I watched you disappear  
you left this emptiness inside  
and I cant turn back time

no, stay!  
nothing compares to you  
nothing compares to you  
I cant let you go  
can't let you go  
I can't let go!

I'll never be the same  
not after loving you, not after loving you  
no!

I'll never be the same  
I'm caught inside the memories  
the promises, our yesterdays  
and I belong to you  
I just can't walk away  
cause after loving you  
I can never be the same

I can never be the same  
I will never be the same

oh, oh, oh  
oh, oh

I just can't walk away  
no I cant walk away..  
from you

"Sasuke?" asked Deidara, knocking on said boy's door.

"Go away," he yelled.

"No, un," sighed Deidara. "Now open this door. I'm not Itachi, so you might have an easier time telling me, un."

He heard a short sigh followed by footsteps and the door opening.

"Now, tell me what happened, un," said Deidara after Sasuke had closed the door behind him.

"Well, Neji, being the asshole he is," began Sasuke, taking a deep breath, "kissed me and Naruto saw it. I told Neji that I had ended it with him long ago, and he insisted that we… did stuff… last night. Naruto freaked, said it was over and that he couldn't trust a lying bastard… and ran out."

At this point, Sasuke was reduced to hysterical sobs and Deidara hated to see the normally stoic raven in this state.

"Okay, hang on, un," said Deidara, flipping his phone open and dialing Sasori's number.

"_Hello?"_ asked Sasori.

"Danna, have you found him yet, un?"

"_No, baby, I'm sorry,"_ replied Sasori. _"Wait! Yes, he's at the old park. Why?"_

Deidara quickly explained Sasuke's story to Sasori.

"_Okay, I'll talk to him,"_ said Sasori. _"I love you."_

"I love you too, un," said Deidara, hanging up.

"Is he going to talk to him?" whispered Sasuke.

"Yes," replied Deidara, sitting on the bed next to Sasuke and rubbing his back. "Do you want me to go get Itachi? I'm sure he's worried by now. And for the hell of it, I'm going to…. Never mind."

"Okay," sighed Sasuke, looking confused at the last bit. "Go get my Aniki."

Deidara ran down the stairs and grabbed Itachi's shoulder.

"Deidara, what is it?" asked the older Uchiha.

Deidara quickly explained, watching Itachi's face pass from calm, to surprise, to anger. He began to storm to the stairs, but not before grabbing a certain Hyuuga boy by the back of his shirt.

When he, Deidara, Neji, and Kisame got up there, Sasori and Naruto were already up there, Naruto looking angry, but tears flowing down his tanned face at the same time.

"What is he doing here?" shouted Sasuke and Naruto together angrily.

"Oh, you'll see," said Itachi, handcuffing the Hyuuga to a spare chair.

~x~

Yay cliffies!

Adeisa, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as I certainly enjoyed writing it.

I wonder if Sasuke and Naruto will get back together…..

Well, this took up 10 pages and it's like 11:30 pm and I want cereal.

Reviews are always nice.

Flames will be used to burn my dead Christmas trees and to make mashed potatoes, cuz I like them.

Jaa ne!


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE xD

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!**

**Okay, so there are two problems.**

**Problem no.1: I was re-reading the last chapter and I realized that at first I said it was a homecoming football game, then I later put it was a basketball game. -.- The latter is true; it's a basketball game.**

**Problem no. 2: I 'm going to change the name of the story to 'Misery Business' because it has little or nothing to do with eyeliner anymore!!! And because Misery Business was a better title from the start. I love Paramore. ^_^**

Okay, well, that's it for now!!! I'll have the next chapter out in two weeks at the most! School is such a bother.

By the way, constructive critism is always welcome. Whatever mistakes I make, you guys can feel free to correct them, okay?

**Well, love you all!!**

**~Kelly**


	6. The Flavor of Life

Woah, sorry. wouldn't let me login. D= So, here lies the next chapter!!! ^_^

Also, thank you 1Ivanessence1 (correct me if I'm wrong) for the constructive critism. Enjoy, my loves! Also, I was listening to The Flavor of Life by Utada Hikaru while writing this, so nyah!

Chapter 5. The Flavor of Life

"W-what are you going to do?" stammered Neji fearfully.

"We're going to play a game," replied Itachi. "Each lie you say, we're going to add a bit of makeup to your face. Got it, Girly-man?"

"Oh yeah, you're one to talk," spat Neji. "Same goes for Deidara!"

"Fuck you, un," growled Deidara.

Itachi rolled his eyes and pulled out some cover-up. He dabbed some onto Neji's face and smeared it in, making his face even paler.

"What the hell?" roared Neji.

"Don't insult me or my friends, else this will only be harder for you, and more fun for us. Duh!" replied Itachi, his eyes gleaming sadistically. "Okay, question one; why did you say that you and Sasuke fucked last night?"

"We did!" shouted Neji.

"Sasuke?" asked Itachi, looking at his brother for confirmation.

Said brother shook his head and answered,

"I was with you, remember? Out on the basketball court outside. Then I fell asleep in your room when we were watching Dead Silence." (K/N: Good movie. ^_^)

"Ah, yes. Dude, how could anybody fall asleep during that movie?!" said Itachi thoughtfully, as Sasuke shrugged. "Deidara, could you hand me the blush out of that makeup bag?"

The blonde nodded and gave Itachi the blush. Itachi took the brush and spread it around on Neji's face.

"Looking pretty now, eh?" said Sasori, trying to control his laughter.

"Question two," began Itachi. "Why would you lie like that?"

"Because Sasuke belongs to me!" shouted Neji.

"Deidara, the eye shadow," said Itachi, holding out his hand.

Deidara gave it to him. Sasori then forcefully held Neji's eyelids shut while Itachi covered them with green eye shadow.

"I wasn't lying!" yelled Neji.

"Technically, you were," said Itachi. "My brother loves Naruto, not you. Now, third and final question; do you shave your legs?"

"What does that have to do with anything?!" cried Neji angrily. "And no!"

Deidara was thankful that the music was so loud downstairs, because Neji had a huge mouth.

"Liar," said Kisame, lifting up his pant leg. "You _totally_ shave your legs!"

"So?" asked the handcuffed boy.

"And your arms," acknowledged Itachi. "Perfect, we'll need that."

"Why—" began Neji, before Sasori hit a pressure point on his neck, temporarily knocking him out.

"Okay, Sasori, you and Deidara go into my mom's room and get a dress, a pink frilly one," instructed Itachi. "Kisame, Sasuke, Naruto and I will finish up here."

Sasori nodded and ran from the room, his blonde lover behind him. When they reached Itachi's mother's room, they went through her closet until they found a bright pink dress with purple flowers covering it, and the bottom of it all lacy and frilly. Deidara began to laugh as he pictured Neji in that.

"Ooh, Danna," said Deidara. "What about these shoes to match, un?"

He held up a pair of pink stilettos that were the exact same shade. Sasori laughed and ruffled the blonde's hair.

"Nice job, Dei," said Sasori, giving Deidara a chaste kiss. "Now, let's go back."

Deidara stood and closed the closet door. He and Sasori rushed back to Sasuke's room, where they found Itachi and Kisame applying pink lip gloss to Neji's lips. Deidara noted that he had eyeliner and mascara on as well. His hair was up in a ponytail and he was only in his—

"Tidy-whiteys?" laughed Deidara. "The hell, un?"

Naruto and Sasuke were giggling into each other, hugging softly.

"Made up yet?" asked Sasori quietly.

"Yeah," replied Naruto, kissing Sasuke's cheek lovingly.

Five minutes later, Neji was blinking tiredly as Deidara smacked him to wake him. (K/N: Harsh, no? xDD) He was in the dress and stilettos.

"Smile," said Itachi, holding up a camera.

Neji, being in the drunken state he was in, smiled idiotically. Deidara laughed as Itachi snapped the picture. Neji suddenly snapped out of his state and looked around, then he looked at his outfit and screamed a high-pitched girly scream.

"Can we go back down now?" asked Sasori. "I wanna dance with Dei a little more."

"Do what you wish," replied Itachi, smiling softly as Kisame, wrapped his arm around Itachi's waist.

~x~

When they were downstairs, a favorite song of Deidara's started up.

When you say thank you to me,  
For some reason it hurts,  
Like a magic spell that doesn't  
Get undone even after the good bye.  
A hint of bitterness.  
The flavor of life

"I do believe a certain blonde owes me another dance," said Sasori pointedly.

"Ino?" said Deidara in mock confusion.

Sasori shook his head.

"Temari?"

"Nope."

"Tsunade, un?"

"EWWWWW!!!!!" exclaimed Sasori, disgusted. "That was too far, Dei."

"Sorry, un."__

Stuck midpoint between friends and lovers,  
Like an un-riped fruit dreaming about the day of harvest  
Because of being unable to just move one more step forward  
What's causing this frustration baby

When you say thank you to me,  
For some reason it hurts,  
Like a magic spell that doesn't  
Get undone even after the good bye.  
A hint of bitterness  
The flavor of life

Deidara took Sasori's hand and went out to where the couples were dancing. He wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck and began to sway slowly, never tearing his gaze away from Sasori's beautiful silver orbs.

"God, you're so beautiful, Dei," whispered Sasori affectionately. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, un," sighed the blonde, smiling as Sasori rested his head on Deidara's shoulder. "More than anything. Life, art, do I need to go on?"

"That would be nice," replied Sasori. "But you don't have to, koi."__

Sweet talk and tasteless conversations.  
It sparks no interest in me  
Even when things do not go the way you want  
It doesn't mean you've thrown your life away

When asked 'What's wrong?'  
I answer 'It's nothing'  
The smile that disappears after goodbye  
It's unlike me

The more I wish to believe in you,  
For some reason it hurts even more  
'I like you a lot' instead of 'I love you' sounds more like you  
The flavor of life

The period when you suddenly remember the scent of someone you had almost forgotten  
I want to be able to openly and honestly cherish the white purity of the falling snow more

A future tender and warmer than a diamond  
I want to grasp it, in this limited time we have, I want to spend it with you

When you say thank you to me,  
For some reason it hurts,  
Like a magic spell that doesn't  
Get undone even after the good bye.  
A hint of bitterness  
The flavor of life

The two didn't pull away, even though the next song was faster.

"Heh, this song kinda fits you, Dei," said Sasori.

"Light Up the Sky?" asked Deidara. "I suppose so, because I would definitely explode to save you."

_You're making a choice to live like this,  
And all of the noise,  
I am silence.  
We already know how it ends tonight,  
You run in the dark through a firefight.  
And I would explode just to save your life,  
Yeah I would explode._

"Come on, guys!" shouted Hidan over the music. "Either dance or get the fuck off the dance floor!"

Sasori looked up at Deidara.

"Wanna get out of here?"

"Sure, un."__

Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you.  
Let me light up the sky.

I can't find a wall to pin this to,  
Their all coming down since I've found you.  
I just wanna be where you are tonight.  
I run in the dark looking for some light,  
And how will we know if we just don't try,  
We won't ever know.

Sasori grabbed Deidara's hand and led him to the door.

"My car's still at the school," said Sasori. "Let's go."

The began walking back to the school, all the while, people still dancing and having fun at Itachi's house. Only one person noticed their disappearance.

"Ah, maybe they'll get some viagra or Enzyte(K?N: I think that's what it's called….)," said Sai, smiling to himself.__

Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you.

Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me make this mine,  
I'll ignite for you.

Let me light up the sky,  
Just for you tonight.  
Let me help you fly,  
Cause you won't have time.  
Cover your eyes,  
Get your disguise,  
They won't ask you why,  
They just watch you die.

And it's still so hard to be who you are,  
So you play this part,  
The show goes on.  
You've come this far with a broken heart,  
Yeah you've come this far,  
And you've broken.

Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you.  
Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me make this mine,  
I'll ignite for you,  
I'll ignite for you.

"Where to, my blonde friend?" asked Sasori as they drove through Konoha.

"Hmm… turn right up here, un," said Deidara.

Sasori did so.

"Left, un."

A few minutes later.

"Turn on Kyuubi street, wait, doesn't Naruto have a dog named Kyuubi? Ironic, un."

Sasori chuckled as he turned the steering wheel.

"Okay, stop up here, un."

"You're not going to take me somewhere where no one can hear my screams and rape me, right?" asked Sasori as he got out of the car.

"Maybe, maybe not, un," replied Deidara, grinning maniacally. "Now, let me cover your eyes."

"You planned this," commented Sasori.

"Oh, I hoped for it," replied Deidara, covering Sasori's eyes with a cloth. (K/N: Yes, I did steal those lines from A Walk To Remember)__

Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you.

And it's still so hard to be who you are,  
But you've come this far with a broken heart.  
And it's still so hard to be who you are,  
But you've come this far with a broken...

Let me light up the sky,  
Let me light up the sky.

"Grab my hand," instructed Deidara as he walked up a hill, pulling the redhead up with him.

It was about five minutes to walk all the way up to the top.

"Okay, un," said Deidara, uncovering his eyes.

"Oh wow…" breathed Sasori as he looked over all of Konoha. "It's… so beautiful."

~x~

**END CHAPTAH FIVE!!!!! Damn, I was enjoying this one. .**

**Reviews, fanart, and constructive critism are always welcome. Flames will be used for a fire that all my favorite yaoi pairings can make love in front of.**


	7. Secret Places

Well, here is chapter six!! I hope you enjoy. Also, special thanks to SasoDei4ever97 for the awesome ideas she gave me. This chapter is for her.

The first part may be similar to a part in The Notebook, but that's because it was my inspiration, only… no sex. XD I was also inspired by The Portrait(Titanic's piano theme), and River Flows in You by Yiruma. I was listening to both of them while writing this chapter. Oh, and Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni by Eiko Skimamiya, The Naruto Openings 5 & 8.

Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni is my new obsession. :P I love the anime too.

Chapter 6 Secret Places

"Oh wow, koi, this is amazing," sighed Sasori.

"There's more, un," said Deidara, "turn around."

Sasori turned for the first time and saw a large, white mansion there, apparently abandoned. It only had two stories, a deck that looked like it surrounded the entire house, on both floors, and blood red trimmings. It was one of the most beautiful houses Sasori had seen.

"Follow me, un," Deidara's voice whispered into his ear, the blonde's hand tugging at his. "I wanna show you something."

Sasori nodded, still speechless, and followed his blonde lover. Deidara gently opened the door and stepped in.

"Okay, stay here, un," said Deidara, then hurried into the next room.

Sasori waited ever so impatiently, until Deidara opened the door with a small grin on his face. He smiled shyly and beckoned for Sasori to go after him. Sasori pushed open the door let out a small gasp, then smiled.

A thousand candles of all sizes lighted the room, and everywhere there were paintings and drawings. They ranged from birds to oceans. Sasori had a nagging feeling that these were all of Deidara's masterpieces through life. He noticed that in the middle of the room, Deidara was standing uncertainly next to a white grand piano. Sasori smiled softly at him as he ran his hand over a painting of a black butterfly under a gray leaf in the rain.

"What's this one about?" Sasori whispered quietly.

"Hmm…" Deidara looked at the painting, then his signature and the date it was made. "It's basically about how some people have something suppressing them from doing what they truly want, from being themselves, un. I made this one when my father was still around, see? It was made six years ago, when I was eleven, un."

Sasori looked back at the pictures and focused on every excruciating detail. The picture itself reminded him of Deidara, for it was definitely his style of painting. Then he looked at Deidara, who was now very close to him. Sasori could feel (and smell) Deidara's strawberry-scented breath on his face.

"There's one I want to show you, un," said Deidara quietly. "But I'm not sure how you'll react to it…."

"Show me," whispered Sasori, kissing Deidara slightly.

Deidara blushed, then nodded. He motioned for Sasori to follow him once more. In a secluded corner of the room, there was a canvas with a sheet over it. With an elegant sweep of his hand, Deidara removed the sheet. Sasori was surprised at what he saw. It was a piece of paper taped (or glued….) to a canvas. The paper had a gorgeous sketch of himself on it. He was sitting in a meadow, a peaceful, yet somehow distracted, expression on his face. There were butterflies all around him. The sun was shining down (K/N: I did actually draw this, but if someone else wants to as well, I'd love to see what you're picturing. And yes, it is colored) upon him and the grass and trees were swaying slightly. Sasori was, once again, speechless. He looked at Deidara, trying to form words.

"Deidara… this is… amazing…" he choked out. "When did you… draw that?"

"One day we were at school," said Deidara. "You had a free period, un, and you were sitting outside in the grass, spacing out, and I was in a classroom next to a window, so I drew you, un. But I thought of the scenery myself."

In a barely audible whisper he added,

"This is my favorite, un."

"Deidara… I love you, so much."

Before Deidara could say it back, Sasori kissed him, but this kiss was different. It was saying a thousand things words can't express, and words only the heart can say, but the mouth can't form. It was sealed with fiery passion that only Sasori could ever accomplish. (K/N: Corny, eh?)

Deidara pulled away, not exactly gasping for air, but not exactly able to breathe from the intensity of the kiss.

"I love you, too, Danna, un."

Sasori turned back to the room, then looked at the piano, as if just now noticing it was there.

"Do you play?"

"Yeah, un. (K/N: He said the same thing twice xD) My okaa-san made me take lessons when I was seven, and I found I really liked it, un. She's been trying to afford a piano for years. Then I found this place and told her to not worry about it, because this piano was already here, un."

"Play something for me…."

Deidara nodded, then went over to the piano and sat down. His fingers relaxed on the keys and he began to play a sweet melody (The Portrait). Sasori sat on the bench next to him, focusing on Deidara's hands and how quickly they moved. He was amazing. Then

Sasori realized that the blonde had been playing for ten years, and normally, people got good at something when they liked it.

When the last note faded into silence, Sasori gazed at Deidara in wonder. He was wondering how anybody could ever hurt or hate this beautiful blonde masterpiece that seemed so fragile and broken. Why? How would _want_ to? Sasori vowed that the next time anybody tried to hurt Deidara, he would _kill_ them. Now that he was in Sasori's life, the redhead didn't know what he would do if Deidara were taken from him. Suddenly, Deidara asked a totally random, but very serious, question.

"Danna, what would be the hardest part of dying, un?"

Sasori was caught off-guard. Sasori knew the answer right away, but he didn't want to say it.

_Oh well,_ he thought.

"Losing you…" he whispered.

Deidara's face turned to shock, then embarrassment, then settled on affection.

"Same here, un," he said, and leaned in to kiss Sasori.

The moment their lips touched, Sasori realized at that moment just how much he really did love the blonde. It was driving him mad. He had to say it over and over again, but didn't. When he finally pulled away for air, he looked deep into Deidara's eyes.

"Dei?"

"Un?"

"When… we are older… can I live here with you?"

"I'll have to fix it up, un, but of course you can," he replied absent-mindedly.

"I'll help you fix it up," sighed Sasori. "Can we go upstairs?"

"We can go on the roof if you want, un," answered Deidara.

"Okay."

~x~

"You know, I think I'm going to pop my lungs from gasping so much," said Sasori as he sat down.

Deidara smiled at Sasori. He wondered why Sasori dated him, of all people. The skinny, pale, abused emo boy. They'd been dating for two-and-a-half weeks and the blonde was already head-over-heels in love with Sasori. He was in every thought of Deidara's. Deidara couldn't, and didn't want to, get away.

"Danna?"

"Hm?"

"What time is it?"

Sasori pulled out his cell phone and glanced at it.

"11:30. Itachi's party started at 9:30 and we only stayed for an hour, then came here."

"I should call okaa-san, un." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed his mother's number.

"_Hello, this is Akito."_

"Okaa-san, un?"

"_Deidara, honey, is something wrong?"_

"No. I just wanted to tell you we're spending the night at Itachi's, un."

"_Oh, okay, sweetheart, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."_

"Love you too, bye."

He flipped his phone closed and looked at Sasori.

"I've got it covered, brat," said Sasori softly.

He dialed Itachi's number.

"Itachi? …. Yeah, can you cover for us and say we're spending the night at your house? … Because, we don't feel like going home…. Please, I'll even do your history homework…. That won't even work? Come on, you damn weasel!"

"Please, Itachi, un? We're basically begging here!" Deidara cut in.

"… You will? Thanks Itachi! We owe you one! Bye!" Sasori pushed the red button, then began dialing Chiyo's number. "Chiyo-baa-sama? Yeah, it's Sasori…. Deidara and I are spending the night at Itachi's, okay? … Okay, and this time, don't forget to feed Hiruko…. Okay, 'night Baa-sama. Love you too… Bye."

He hung up and looked at Deidara, his eyes shining.

"Want to go to my secret place?"

Deidara nodded.

~x~

"We're so going to live in that house together," said Sasori softly, as he turned a sharp corner.

Deidara noticed that they were leaving Konoha's city limits, now.

"Where are we going, un?" asked the blonde.

"Oh, you'll see," replied Sasori happily.

~x~

"Now, I'm not going to blindfold you, because you might freak out, my love," said Sasori, smirking. "Just take my hand and I might, just might, show you my favoritest place in the whole wide world…. Aside from being with you. And this would work better if we had music with us."

He smiled as he grabbed a portable radio from the back seat of his sleek black car and slammed the door. He then grabbed Deidara's hand and led him through a small forest, turning the radio on.

"As far as I know, nobody knows about this place with the exception of me… and you," said Sasori, smiling at the blonde.

_Welcome to the planet  
Welcome to existence  
Everyone's here  
Everyone's here  
Everybody's watching you now  
Everybody waits for you now  
What happens next  
What happens next  
_

Deidara looked around the moonlit forest carefully, wondering where the redhead could be leading him. Suddenly, the trees opened up to one of the most beautiful sights he had seen.__

I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before  


It was a medium-sized waterfall and a small lake. The grass was the purest of greens and the water was crystal clear. Deidara was shocked to see small butterflies fluttering around, all a dark shade of blue. Deidara turned to Sasori in shock.

Welcome to the fallout  
Welcome to resistance  
The tension is here  
Tension is here  
Between who you are and who you could be  
Between how it is and how it should be

"Danna," said Deidara breathlessly. "This is beautiful. Do you come here often, un?"

"Only when I need to get away," replied Sasori, then he grinned mischievously. "Wanna go swimming?"

"Seriously, un?"

"Of course," said Sasori, smiling.__

Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?  
Salvation is here  


Deidara smiled and stripped down to his black boxers, while Sasori did the same… only his boxers were red, duh. (K/N: I couldn't resist, sorry loves)

Sasori gripped his hand and tugged him into the water, then wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist.

"You were right, baby," Sasori said, his voice muffled, "your tattoo _is_ cool."

_  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened before_

"Same goes to you, un," whispered Deidara, turning around to face Sasori. "I love it."

Sasori smiled and pulled Deidara under the deep water. He crashed his lips to Deidara's, gently making out with him, frightened that if he went further, Deidara would drown.

Finally, Deidara couldn't take it anymore and swam to the surface with Sasori, but now, they were on the left side of the waterfall, so Sasori slammed Deidara to the rock and kissed him fiercely. (Lol, my inspiration for this is the kinky-ish beat of Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni, so listen to it while reading this part) Deidara immediately submitted himself to Sasori's control, moaning in pleasure. Sasori's hand slid down and rested just above Deidara's ass as he started to massage a soft spot there. Deidara moaned again and fisted his hand in Sasori's hair. Sasori moved away from Deidara's mouth and to his neck, his free hand tracing the patterns of the blonde's tattoo. Now, Deidara's free hand began to tickle the back of Sasori's neck, who in turn, moaned and shivered.

~x~

Okay, that's the end of this chapter. Should the next have a lemon in it? Or something close to it, because I'm afraid to get caught. O_o

You guys tell me. I'll update sooner next time, I promise.

Review, Fanart, etc. Flames will be used to torture people like Jason and Forest, k?


	8. KN GROUNDED

**Okay, well, this sucks… a lot.**

**I'm officially grounded! –dun dun dun DUUUUUNNNNN-**

**For a month or something. Thus, I can't update until I get off-grounded… or something.**

**Well, to keep you guys waiting, here's something to look forward to!!!**

**Lemon**

**The USA (you'll understand why when it gets there)**

**More of Orochimaru's gang**

**Brian**

**Some other top secret, not-to-be-revealed-under-any-circumstances stuff that I shall keep to myself. ;D**

**So, that's it for now. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!**

**Also, I'm going to ask a guy out today!!! Wish meh luck!!**

**I'll tell you guys how it went when I'm not grounded.**

**Kelly, OUT!!!**

**Ps; My spacebar is broken. T_T**


	9. Crazy Angel

OHEMGEE!!!! I'm SOOOOOO~ sorry!!!! I've been too lazy to write and dammit, I feel hella guilty now. I'm so sorry!!!

Argh. I can't write it YET. Now that my parents are home EVERY time I TRY to write the lemon, so it'll happen later. Gomenasai! Don't kill me!!! Pshaw, if you did, this story would never continue and there wouldn't be a lemon. Muahahaha.

I dedicate this STORY to Pain Fades Beauty Remains. She's been such a great friend and awesome support, though I may dedicate chapters to other inspiring people…. Like Peter (my best friend) for instance.

The guy I asked out said no. –emo sob-

Now I am going to reply to two anonymous-ish reviews.

**Panda aka Mrs. Hyuuga lol**: Well, Pein and Konan aren't gay. Lol. Uhmm… I suppose it's because I'm so much against discrimination against gays that I just felt like making all gay pairings. Plus, I hate the majority of the Naruto girls and I strongly dislike Naruto straight pairings (except KonaPein and AsuKuren). So, I suggest any of my readers who dislike InoSaku, HinaTen, and the like should leave now. I might have a straight OC pairing, though. Like an OcxOC. :D

**Mirit**: Thanks so much! I'm super glad you enjoy it!

If anybody wants me to reply to an anonymous review, I will. ;)

Deidara: Can we just go onward with the story, un?

Sasori: Why? There's no sex. –crosses arms and glares at my parents-

Deidara: -smirks seductively- But Danna… -pouts- We can just do that later at the lair.

Sasori: -nosebleed-

Me: Well, that's taken care of. Who wants to do the disclaimer?

Tayuya (gotta love her!!): Kelly doesn't fucking own Naruto, Breaking Benjamin, or any other references in here. If she did, the world would be hell.

Kidomaru: Chill, Tayuya….

Tayuya: Hmph.

Chapter 7. Crazy Angel

_We're both looking for something_

_We've been afraid to find_

_It's easier to be broken_

_It's easier to hide._

-First Time (Lifehouse)

~x~

Deidara gasped as Sasori began nibbling on his neck.

"Danna," he moaned, pushing the redhead away. "I really want this, un. I do, but I'm not ready for this yet. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah, Dei, I understand," said Sasori, smiling a dazzling smile at the blonde. " don't think I'm ready yet either. I just assumed you were."

"Danna, I'm seventeen, un, not a whore(1), un," said Deidara, giggling.

"I know, baby," said Sasori, looking at the sky. "Ready to go? I'm fucking cold."

"Me too, un," sighed Deidara., as they swam over to the shore.

As the two quickly dressed, Deidara just noticed the song changed.

"You listen to piano music as well, un?" asked the blonde.

"Mhm," replied Sasori, smiling softly. "This is my all-time favorite piano song. 'Eternity; Memory of Light waves' from Final Fantasy X-2. Beautiful…."

"Yeah it is, un," smiled Deidara.

'_I'm going to learn it for Danna, un,'_ thought Deidara happily. _'He deserves it more than anybody I know….'_

Sasori grabbed the radio with one hand and Deidara's hand with the other.

"Damn," shivered Deidara. "I'm cold. I didn't think to bring a hoodie or anything, un."

Sasori looked at the blue t-shirt Deidara was wearing. He did have goose bumps up his arms.

"Baby, I have a hoodie in the car," said Sasori, "you can wear it."

"Thanks, Danna, un," said Deidara gratefully.

~x~

When they got to the car and had it started (Deidara happily snuggling into the black Underoath hoodie), Sasori pulled his iPod out, plugged it into his car radio and began driving.

"Did I mention I love music?" he asked, smirking at Deidara.

"Un," nodded Deidara. "You did."

Sasori handed Deidara the iPod. "Pick whatever you want."

Deidara scrolled through the artists and a certain band caught his eye.

"Breaking Benjamin?" exclaimed Deidara. "You actually listen to them?"

Sasori closed his eyes briefly, a small frown on his beautiful features. "Why? You don't like them?"

"Are you kidding me, un?" asked Deidara. "I love them!"

He clicked on their name and began scrolling through their songs. He grinned his famous Cheshire cat grin as he came across his favorite song by them.

_I see nothing in your eyes, _

and the more I see the less I like.  
Is it over yet, in my head?

I know nothing of your kind,

_and I won't reveal your evil mind.  
Is it over yet? I can't win._

"I love this song, un," said Deidara happily.

Sasori tilted his head slightly as he watched the road.

"Funny," he said quietly.

"What?" asked Deidara.

"That this is your favorite song by them," replied Sasori.

"No," corrected Deidara. "This is my all-time favorite song. This song is so real and true."

"Hmm…" said Sasori distractedly.__

So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left.  
I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.  
I'm going all the way, get away, please.

You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You got to fight just to make it through,  
'cause I will be the death of you.

This will be all over soon.  
Pour salt into the open wound.  
Is it over yet? Let me in.

"Where to next?" asked Sasori. "We can go anywhere… except our homes."

Deidara thought for a minute.

"We can go to the mall, un," he said. "I heard that they stay open all night now."

"Seriously?" asked Sasori curiously. "No way."

"Yeah," said Deidara. "Should we go there?"

"Sure," said Sasori, smiling.

"But… I don't have any money, un," said Deidara, glaring out the window.

Sasori sighed. "Deidara, you don't need to worry about that. I told you before. I'm here for any help you need."

"No, un, it's not that," he sighed, looking at Sasori, his blue eyes wide. "It's just that I hate feeling like a burden."

"Deidara, you are never a burden to me," said Sasori, as they pulled into the mall parking lot.

So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left.  
I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.  
I'm going all the way, get away, please.

You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You got to fight just to make it through,  
'cause I will be the death of you.

I'm waiting, I'm praying, realize, start hating.

You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.

_You got to fight just to make it through,  
'cause I will be the death of you._

When they had parked, Sasori looked at Deidara and kissed him sweetly. His hands rested on the back of Deidara's neck as Deidara licked his bottom lip, begging to refresh himself with familiar territory. Sasori smirked slightly before obliging. Their tongues wrestled for a second before Deidara unwillingly gave in… or so Sasori thought. His moan gave away the fact that he wanted that to happen.

Suddenly, somebody opened the passenger door.

"Aww, look 'Kuzu. Aren't they fucking cute?"

"Shut up Hidan, leave them be."

"We fucking can't. Pein's orders, douche bag."

Deidara pulled away from Sasori and punched Hidan in the nose.

"What the hell do you want, you stupid albino?" growled Deidara.

"Fuck!" yelped Hidan, grabbing his nose.

"Pretty lucky we found you here because Pein wants us to meet him on the other side of the mall," sighed Kakuzu, "Orochimaru is pissed at him because he revealed that he's seeing Jiraiya. It's kind of urgent."

"How so?" asked Sasori, getting out of the car.

"Well…" began Kakuzu.

"Kisame and Itachi were getting pretty fucking kinky when the stupid red-haired bitch and Kisame's cousin jumped out and attacked them," filled in Hidan, still holding his bleeding nose. "They were out by the school because as usual, the weasel got sick of the loud noise."

"Shit," cursed Sasori, "what happened?"

The four were now walking around the mall quickly.

"Itachi's fine, just a bruised shoulder… but Kisame is severely hurt," said Kakuzu. "He got stabbed in the abdomen. He was cut from just below his heart to around his navel. The cut is pretty deep and I cleaned it and stitched it up as best I could, but he'll be out of fighting shape for at least a month."

"Itachi was crying!" cried Hidan, laughing.

He was quickly silenced when Sasori glared murderously at him.

"Fuck, un," groaned Deidara.

The arrived to where the other six members were waiting. To their surprise, Naruto and Sasuke were there as well(2). Itachi was sitting near Kisame, occasionally touching his lover's blue-ish gray hair; Konan and Pein were both standing atop a dumpster, Pein looking grim, Konan smiling at the newcomers; Zetsu was sitting on a broken down car, Tobi on his lap, mask in his hands; Sasuke was sitting cross-legged on the ground, Naruto's head in his lap, and both of them smiled gratefully at Sasori and Deidara.

"What are they doing here?" asked Sasori, nodding his head to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Helping us," replied Itachi, smiling slightly at his younger brother.

"Yeah! We figured we'd help you out after you solved that whole thing with Hyuuga!" exclaimed Naruto proudly, grinning a foxy grin.

"But isn't Sasuke working with Orochimaru?" asked Deidara. "Can't he just go report everything we say to the snake-bastard, un?"

"Naruto, care to explain?" asked Itachi, looking at the fox boy.

"Sasuke is a spy for you!" said Naruto cheerfully. "He's gonna report everything Orochimaru does to you guys!"

"Really?" asked Sasori, looking at the quiet raven, who just nodded in reply. "But how can we trust you?"

Naruto jumped up and pinched Sasuke's face. "Do you really think he could lie with a face like this?"

"Actually…" began Zetsu. "Yeah."

"I believe him, un," said Deidara, looking up at Pein.

Pein nodded. "Anyone else trust Sasuke?"

Itachi nodded. "Hai."

"If Itachi trusts him, then I do," said Kisame, smiling at his lover.

"Same goes for me. If Deidara trusts him, so do I," said Sasori quietly.

"Tobi does! Tobi likes Sasuke-san!"

Naruto laughed and gave the masked boy a high five. Sasuke snorted quietly, but smiled in appreciation all the same.

"Okay," said Konan, clapping her hands together and smiling, "you guys are just gonna lay low for a while and chill out. Got it? We'll have to wait for Sasuke's reports to wait for the opportune moment to strike. You guys can go do whatever now."

"Well, we've gotta go do something to waste the night away," said Sasori, slinking his arm around Deidara's waist. "See ya."

"Bye, un!" exclaimed Deidara as he and Sasori left.

Sasori smirked lightly when they were far enough away from the Akatsuki.

"This will be a synch, Dei," he said. "Orochimaru used to be my partner and I know the way he thinks."

"Good, un," replied Deidara.

Deidara laughed and began skipping about (in a manly way, of course). A man on a street corner wolf-whistled and called out to him;

"Hey baby! You're a pretty girl, aren't you? Too pretty to be hanging 'round with Ginger over there. Ditch that S.O.B and come hang with me!"

Deidara froze where he was.

"You dare insult Sasori-danna, un?" he asked, glaring daggers at the man, who smirked. "Well, I just thought I'd inform you to get lost before I kick your ass, un. And it won't be pretty… though I am."

Sasori chuckled. Deidara was a true blonde.

"Tch, like a woman can kick my ass," replied the man.

Deidara rolled his eyes. "I AM A FUCKING MAN! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW, UN!"

Deidara promptly strode over to the man and punched him in the face. The man gasped and doubled over, clutching his nose. Then the blonde grabbed him by his hair (with a disgusted mutter of "Eew. Greasy.") and slammed his face into his- Deidara's kneecap.

"You bitch!" the man moaned, rolling around on the floor.

"Do NOT EVER call me a woman," snarled Deidara, walking back to Sasori and clinging to his arm.

"Let's go, Sasori-danna," he purred, giving Sasori a delicate kiss on the lips.

As they started walking away, Sasori chuckled once more.

"Damn, baby, you've got some skills."

Deidara smirked. "Well, I had to have some way to fight back when Brian beat me, un."

~x~

When the two were far enough away, an ominous voice chuckled.

"Well, he is skilled, don't you think, Kabuto-koi?"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama. He is."

The silver-haired male smirked at Orochimaru kissed him lightly. "He'll be good for Akatsuki's downfall."

~x~

"Danna, what would happen if a meteor were to hit us right now, un?" asked Deidara.

"We'd die," replied Sasori, never tearing his gaze away from the stars, that is, until Deidara leaned over him and kissed him.

"Well hello," he said when the blonde pulled away.

Deidara smiled.

The two were lying in the middle of a random field, not too far from town.

Sasori looked over at his precious blonde in time to see him open his mouth.

"_It's serious  
I've got to find you when I start to feel this way  
You mesmerize me all the time  
And I'll hold on till tonight  
But that's too long  
Cuz you're an angel  
You're an angel  
My crazy angel  
My crazy angel  
So serious I've got to take you home again tonight  
Cuz right now you paralyze me with your smile  
As your wings discard there feathers on the ground  
I see a halo up above you  
My crazy angel  
My crazy angel  
I hold on so hard  
And pray that i won't say something wrong  
I look at the stars  
And dream that the universe was ours  
My crazy angel  
I hold on so hard  
And pray that I won't say something wrong  
I look at the stars  
And dream that the universe was ours  
I won't ever stop  
My crazy angel_

_My crazy angel_

_My crazy angel_

_My crazy angel_

_My~ crazy~ angel~!"_

"Wow, Deidara," sighed Sasori. "You sure can sing."

Deidara smiled and blushed.

"Thanks, Danna, un," he said.

"Deidara's you're my crazy angel."

~x~

There. End chapter seven. :D The first song was Breath by Breaking Benjamin, and the second song was Crazy Angel by Kill Hannah.

(1)~ No offense to those of you who have lost your virginity before 17, willingly or not. I honestly don't think that way, but I felt that Deidara's opinion would be somewhat related to that, so don't kill me.

(2)~ Hmmm… is that an evil plot of doom I sense? O_o


	10. Now It Begins

Eh, I know I'm a bad person. Don't judge me.

I have a surprise for you to make up for it, but I don't know if everybody will like it. Oh well, my story.

~x~

**Chapter Eight. Now It Begins**

"_You?" asked Sasori as he glared disdainfully at the slowly approaching figure. "Why are you here?"_

_He chuckled. "Ah, I couldn't bear to be away from my Dei-kun. Still, I have no idea what he sees in you, _un_."_

"_Don't imitate him!" snarled Sasori. "Where is he? What did you do with him?"_

"_Awh, but that would just ruin the fun of the game. Oh well, you have a choice, Akasuna Sasori; either have me tell you, and he dies, or I don't tell you, and he will more than likely die."_

"_You're willing to kill him for your own sick amusement?" Sasori spat angrily._

_Sasori glared at him as he chuckled once more. "Hehe…yes."_

"_You ignorant bastard!" Sasori sprang up and attacked, ignoring the cries he heard from the others, the… foreigners…_

~x~

When Deidara woke, the sun was just coming up. He blinked and looked around, trying to figure out where he was and how he got there. Then his eyes landed on Sasori, who was looking back at him through chocolate eyes. Then he remembered the previous night.

"We weren't supposed to fall asleep, un," he said idly.

Sasori smiled. "No, but who cares?"

"Not me."

"Good," said Sasori, standing, stretching, then pulling Deidara to his feet.

Deidara pulled out his phone and checked the time. "Oh. Shit."

"What?"

"It's 5:30. Damn, I forgot it was Thursday and not Friday yesterday. We have the dance tonight and everything, un!"

"Shit," said Sasori, grabbing Deidara's hand as the two of them ran back to Sasori's car.

~x~

Deidara and Sasori arrived in the schoolyard at seven forty-five. School started at eight fifteen.

Deidara wore a pair of blue skinny jeans and a white shirt with Linkin Park's logo in red on the front with red converse. Sasori wore a pair of black jeans with a plain white tee shirt and a hoodie with dark, light, lime, and faded green stripes on it. (K/N: My friend Phil has this.)

"Hey Deidara," said a voice.

Deidara turned to see a girl that he had never seen before.

She had short brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing an orange tank top, a black skirt and black shoes with rainbow knee-high socks.

"Uh, hi," he said, as Sasori kept walking to meet up with Itachi, who was loitering with Kisame and Hidan on the front steps. "Can I help you with something?"

"Uhm, yeah…" she said. "I'm Koyuka. Uhm, I noticed that you and Sasori are dating."

"Yeah…." He said. "What of it, un?"

"Well… you got the most unlikely person, somebody everybody thought was straight, at that, to date you," she said, fidgeting with the bottom of her skirt. "So I was wondering… how did you do it?"

"Why?" he asked, looking down at the shorter girl.

"Well, you may or may not know Okana Hikaru," she replied, "but I really, really like him and I was wondering if you could help me get him to like me back."

"Hikaru?" repeated Deidara. "Really? Uhh… sure, un. Allow me to introduce you to a friend of mine who may be of some help to us, un."

Sure, he barely knew the girl, but she looked so determined, that he had to help her. He beckoned for her to follow as he walked over to Konan. He jumped slightly when she latched onto his arm.

Konan smiled at him, then looked to Koyuka. "And who might this be?"

"Tamarashi Koyuka," she replied, bowing slightly. "And you're Akatsuki no Konan, correct? Deidara's going to help me get Okana Hikaru to like me back and I guess he was going to see if you could help. Can you?"

"Hai," said Konan, smiling, but then she sobered up as she looked over Deidara's shoulder. "Uh-oh…. Uhm, Deidara?"

"Un?"

"Does Sasori know who she is?"

"No, why?"

"Well, you might want to let him know."

Deidara turned around to see Sasori striding up to them, the cold expression that he wore around people he hated (such as Sakura) on his face.

"Hi, Danna, un!" he said nervously, the cold expression freaking him out because it was directed at him.

"Who's this?" asked Sasori, gesturing to Koyuka.

"This is Tamarashi Koyuka," said Deidara hastily. I'm—"

"Why is she with you and clinging to your arm?" He glared down at the now-frightened girl.

"I'm—"

"Deidara…"

"Danna! Shut up and let me answer, un!" growled Deidara. "She wants me to help her get Okana Hikaru to like her, okay? There's nothing going on between us, un."

He pecked Sasori on the cheek as the bell rang.

"See you next period, Danna. Come on, Koyuka, un."

As they walked to first period (K/N: Lord, help me remember what it was), Deidara explained how he and Sasori first got together.

"It was a stroke of luck, I suppose, un," he said. "Some of Orochimaru's cronies were beating me up in the bathroom and Sasori came in and pretty much rescued me. Kind of like a bloody damsel in distress, un."

"Only you would be a damsel in distress, Deidara," said a boy, walking beside them. "Hi Koyuka!"

He had spiky blood red hair and a long red ponytail down his back, emerald green eyes, and two identical scars under each eye.

"Hi, Reno!" she replied, smiling.

"And you are?" asked Deidara.

"Reno," said the boy. "My partner, Rude, is around somewhere… just don't know where…"

He glanced around uncertainly. "But, turns out we both have first period with you. Heh, funny I never noticed."

As he spoke, a bald man with shades seemingly materialized next to him. Deidara guessed it was Rude. He looked at least thirty… but then again, Pein looked at least twenty-five.

"I sit in the back, un," answered Deidara idly.

"I take it you draw a lot," guessed Rude in a deep voice. "Drawing normally keeps one from paying attention in class, which is probably why you never noticed us."

They all took their seats in the back of the class, and soon, Zetsu and Pein joined them.

"Who are they, Deidara?" asked Zetsu quietly.

"That's Koyuka, Reno, and Rude," replied Deidara. "Never seen them around before…"

Reno, Rude, and Koyuka glanced uneasily at each other, and this did not go unnoticed by Deidara… He'll mention it to Pein later.

"Hello…" said Pein suspiciously. Ah, so he saw it too.

"Iwa, you and your friends better shut it!" shouted the teacher, throwing a piece of chalk at them.

Deidara glowered at him, but then returned his attention to Reno, who was speaking.

"Yeah, apparently, Cloud is in this class. He is every other day… where is he today?"

"Cloud, un?"

"A friend of ours," replied Rude, kissing Reno's hair lightly.

"He might've gotten into another spat with Sephiroth, partner," sighed Reno, leaning back onto Rude.

_Oh, another gay couple_, mused Deidara. _Yeesh, you'd think the entire school was gay or bi._

~x~

"That's weird," said Konan, after school. "I went through the schools files and there's not one thing about a Reno, Rude, Cloud, Sephiroth, Koyuka, or Hikaru Okana."

"Huh," said Pein, pacing.

"Pein, un, you noticed the looks on their faces when I said I had never seen them before, no?" asked Deidara. "They looked nervous, un."

"Maybe they're exchange students who just came today?" guessed Kisame.

"But then they'd have files for them, koi," said Itachi quietly.

"And they would've warned us ahead of time," said Kakuzu.

"Who the fuck are they, though?" asked Hidan.

Sasori, who had been quietly sitting in the corner of the Akatsuki room, stood suddenly, and his eyes were hard. "I say they don't belong here. Foreigners, the lot of them."

With that sentiment, he strode from the room.

"Deidara, go after him," said Zetsu.

"Yeah, sempai!" said Tobi, almost quietly. "He's mad about something!"

Deidara sighed and stood, then followed Sasori. To his frustration, he didn't find Sasori in any of the usual rooms. He searched around, glancing in the rooms (for all of the doors were opened), until he came to a single closed door at the end of the hall. He knocked.

"Danna?"

"Go away, Deidara."

"Danna, what's wrong, un?"

He opened the door to see Sasori sitting on a king-sized bed and holding a picture in his hand.

"Danna, please talk to me, un," said Deidara, almost pleadingly. "What did I do wrong?"

"It was that girl…" said Sasori. "Some guy told me today that he saw you making out with her. Deidara, is this true?"

"No, Danna! Of course not!" cried Deidara. "She just wants me to play matchmaker for her and get some guy to like her, that's it, un!"

"Well… I trust you, Deidara…" he said quietly.

"So what is this room?" he asked. "I've never been in here before, un."

"You're the first aside from me and Chiyo-baa—" suddenly, a brown tabby cat jumped on the bed and curled into Sasori's lap, and Sasori chuckled. "—and of course, Hiruko, who've been in here. It's my parents' room, Deidara."

"Oh."

Deidara leaned over and kissed Sasori lightly, then pulled away.

Sasori's eyes fluttered open and he smiled.

"Come on, let's go."

He stood (after he put Hiruko on the floor, of course) and grabbed Deidara's hand.

"Danna, I need to get home and make dinner. Do you want to come?"

"Sure, Deidara. Let's go tell the others."

"Hell, they can come too, un. But I don't know how we'll fit eleven people in there, but we'll manage."

"Okay."

~x~

"Huh," said Deidara, as they pulled up in front of his small, but dark, house. "Maybe she's still at work. Hang on, let me see, un."

He raced up the front steps, unlocked the door, and ran inside. On the table, there was a note.

'_Deidara—_

_I need you to call this number as soon as you see this note._

_--Akito'_

The number was at the bottom. Deidara stared at the note for a few seconds. This wasn't right. Her hand-writing was too shaky, like she'd been scared, and she never said "_—Akito_" in her notes. She always said "_Love Okaa-san_" or something.

Deidara hurriedly picked up the house phone (to keep his cell phone number in secrecy) and dialed the number.

It rang exactly three times before somebody picked up.

"_Ah, Deidara, glad to see you got my note."_

Deidara froze. It was Brian's voice.

"What… what the hell were you at my house for, un? And were is Okaa-san?"

"_No need to worry, Dei-chan. I just had to pick up a package and that package is fine."_

He chuckled slightly and Deidara heard whimpering in the background.

"Don't you dare touch her, un!" he cried.

"_Well, if you want her, come find her,"_ said Brian. _"Ever heard of The Gates of Hell?"_

Deidara thought for a second. "C-castle Houska?"

"_The very same."_

_Click._

Deidara slammed the phone down and raced out of the house, fighting back tears.

"Deidara?" asked Sasori, alarmed. "What's wrong, baby?"

"He's g-got her!" wailed Deidara. "He's got my okaa-san!"

"Who does?" snarled Sasori, looking ready to kill whoever was planning on hurting Deidara like this.

"B-Brian!"

"That bastard!"

"Need some help?" said a familiar voice.

"Reno!" said Pein, looking at him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Waiting for the excitement to begin," answered Reno. "I believe you know Cloud, Rude, Koyuka, and Hikaru."

Deidara examined the group and it was all he could do to prevent his jaw from dropping when he saw Cloud. Cloud had spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes and a very pale face. He was tall and had a slim, yet muscular build. He was wearing something completely different than the black jeans and tee shirt he was wearing that day. He was wearing a black vest over what would be a black long-sleeved shirt with cuffs that flare out, only, he only had one sleeve on his left arm. Then he was wearing two large belts that slanted on his slim waist. He had on black pants under what looked like the bottom on an over coat and black combat boots. A large shoulder guard was set on his left shoulder and was held there by a strap that went across his torso and was hidden around his side. The clasp of the strap was the head of a wolf. To Deidara's amazement, he had a _large_ sword strapped across his back. _Damn_, he was gorgeous. (K/N: I put the description of his outfit for those who've never seen Cloud…)

Hikaru had messy silver hair and deep, midnight blue eyes. He was tall, though not as tall as Cloud, and of slim build. He was wearing a blue tee-shirt and black pants under a black over coat. He, like Cloud, had black combat boots, but his had two blue stripes on either side. He wore shoulder guards, but his were a silvery color. He had a very long black-bladed sword in his hand.

He mentally shook himself. This wasn't the time for drooling over Cloud, and he was happily devoted to Sasori. He moved on to examine the others.

Koyuka was smiling slightly. She was wearing a red tank top and a black skirt. She had on arm warmers that flared out, like Cloud's only sleeve. The arm warmers had a tiny strip of red at the top and then the rest was blue. She wore black combat boots as well, but hers were knee-high and the slips under the laces were white, as were the bottoms of them, with blue thigh-high socks. In her hand was a large (and slightly frightening) sword with a tip that protruded farther than the rest of the edge (K/N: Think Rena's weapon thing from Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni, only larger.).

Reno wore a black formal jacket over a white formal shirt, black pants, and shoes. He had on a pair of goggles that were sitting on his forehead. (K/N: His was short…)

Rude was wearing a tuxedo. (K/N: His was way shorter….)

"No worries, yo," said Reno as Itachi drew a dagger menacingly. "We're here to help. But why the hell am I explaining? Cloud's the leader of our group."

Cloud stepped forward.

"Somebody sent us here, telling us that you'd need serious help for this." He spoke calmly, quietly. "We mean it, we're here to help."

"But how are we going to get to the Czech (K/N: Pronounced "check") Republic?" asked Konan warily.

"Like this," said Koyuka. "We knew this was going to happen, so we planned ahead."

She held up seventeen plane tickets.

"You're not the only one who's had something stolen from you," she said darkly. "My little sister, Hana, was stolen too. Along with Cloud's friend, Tifa. And another group who's there already, Organization XIII, had one of their members stolen. His name is Roxas or something. I guess Sephiroth is already there, and he stole from Organization XIII and us. But anyway, the plane leaves soon and there's no time for packing, and we have no idea how long this will take. I'm sorry, Sasori, but we can't tell anybody we're leaving. We have to go now."

"Wait… who are the extra two tickets for?" asked Kisame.

"Well, you couldn't just expect to leave without us, right?" asked Sasuke, coming out of the shadows with Naruto.

Itachi smirked. "This will be one hell of a plane ride."

~x~

"Sempai! Will you play a game with Tobi?"

"No, Tobi. I have my mind set on other things right now, un."

Upon seeing Tobi's sad expression, Deidara smiled slightly. "Sorry, Tobi. Maybe on the way back. Ask Naruto, I'm sure he'll want to play with you."

He looked over at Cloud and could tell that they were thinking the same thing.

_If we make it back_.

"Thanks for getting us these first class seats, Cloud," said Konan, smiling.

"Courtesy of Rufus," replied Cloud, smiling slightly.

"So where are we meeting this… Organization XIII?" asked Pein, looking at Cloud intently.

"At the air port," replied Cloud, leaning back in his chair tiredly. "Thank God they had extra room for my motorcycle."

"Motorcycle?" asked Hidan, looking over at Cloud.

"It's too complicated, I'll show you when we land."

"So, how do you guys fight?" asked Kakuzu, leaning forward.

"Weapons," answered Reno. "Bombs, sometimes, from Sinra."

"Bombs?" asked Deidara, eyes lighting up.

"I thought that'd cheer you up," said Reno, smirking. "I've been told you love explosives and fire. You'll get along great with my cousin, Axel. He's a member of Organization XIII. Maybe you'll help him. Roxas is his boyfriend and he's been rather depressed without him. His personality is rather alike to fire, and it quenches like water when Roxas isn't around."

"So, has the whole world gone gay, or is it just me?" asked Cloud.

Hikaru regarded Cloud sadly when the older male turned to look out the window.

"Cloud… have you forgotten Zack so soon?"

Cloud stiffened, but made no other sign that he had heard Hikaru.

"Zack?" asked Deidara in a whisper so Cloud couldn't hear him.

Reno sighed slightly. "Zack was Cloud's boyfriend. He died in battle…"

"Battle?"

"Where we come from… is different. Same with Organization XIII," answered Reno. "Our battles are more of physical hand-to-hand, sword-to-sword fighting. But anyway, Cloud's never gotten over Zack. It… just wouldn't be right if he did…"

Sasuke looked over at them, just now tuning in. "That sucks."

Deidara, who was sitting closest to Cloud, heard a soft sniffle. He turned to see Cloud wiping his face. He was crying. Deidara turned to see if anyone else had noticed. If they had, they were doing a good job of looking oblivious.

"Cloud, un," he said.

Cloud looked at him, and there was a barely noticeable wetness to his cheeks.

"C-can I talk with you for a moment, un?"

Cloud looked a bit uncomfortable, but nodded anyway.

The two stood and went into the second class part of the plane, and Deidara caught Sasori's glower at them. He smiled slightly, reassuringly, and closed the door behind them.

"Cloud," he said, the smile gone the instant he turned to the older male.

"Deidara."

They both ignored the curious glances sent their way from other passengers.

"C-Cloud… I don't know how it feels to loose a loved one…" he began uncertainly, "and I'm not going to lie and pretend I do. I did loose my dad when I was young, but that's not quite the same because I know that there's the possibility to see him again, but Zack…"

Cloud stiffened slightly and looked away.

"If you want to cry," said Deidara gently, "you can. I won't judge you. I know what emotional pain feels like, I was abused, and I know what it feels like to cry."

"I-I… wrote a song for him," said Cloud quietly. "I know, it's pathetic, but it helped me cope. Oh, God, Deidara, you don't know what it feels like. And I barely know you, but… I trust you and I don't want you to know what it feels like."

Tears were on Cloud's cheeks and he laughed slightly.

"There's something about you," he said. "I've not cried in years. The last time I can recall crying was when he died. It hurt."

Deidara nodded slightly.

"I'm the proof that he existed," said Cloud suddenly. "I'm here because of him. He wanted me to do all I can and… live. I'm living for him."

"… Can I read the song?" asked Deidara, "or do you not have it?"

Cloud reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded sheet of white paper. "I always have it."

He handed it to Deidara. "Sorry if it's hard to read. I wrote it three years ago. I'll rewrite it soon."

Deidara gazed down at Cloud's spidery handwriting.

_Na na_

_Na na na na na na  
I miss you  
I miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found  
It won't be the same  
Oh  
Na na  
Na na na na na  
I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened you passed by  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same noo..  
The say you slipped away  
Was the day that I found it won't be the same oooh...  
I miss you

Deidara looked up at Cloud, amazed. "Th-this is amazing, Cloud… If you want… I can think of the tune for it and play it on my piano and have somebody sing it…"

Cloud smiled. "I would like that. Koyuka's a pretty good singer."

Deidara nodded, then hugged Cloud tightly.

"I… wish you the best of luck," he said.

Cloud met his eyes. "I just realized something… You… normally say 'un' at the end of your sentences and you didn't at all when talking to me… Why?"

Deidara grinned the infamous Cheshire Cat grin. "I normally don't use it when I'm one hundred percent serious, _un_."

Cloud chuckled, wiped away the remnants of the tears, and together they returned to their first-class seats.

As Deidara sat down, he felt his phone vibrate.

_We'll talk later._

It was from Sasori.

Deidara rolled his eyes and began to reply.

_I was just talking to him about Zack. U wanna go ask the other passengers? Stop being so jealous, Danna. I just want to help him is all._

He sent it and pulled out his iPod and turned it to The Grim Goodbye by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. When his phone vibrated, he glanced at the screen.

_Do you promise?_

_Yes, Danna, I would never hurt you. I love you._

_I love you too, Brat._

He smiled and drifted to sleep, the screams and cries of the song filling his ears.

~x~

_Deidara glanced around uneasily. He was in an empty white void, alone._

"_Deidara…" said a voice._

_Deidara turned to see an unfamiliar man standing there. He had long and spiky black hair with some falling into his face and eyes that looked exactly like Cloud's. He was wearing gloves, shoulder guards, a black vest, black pants, and combat boots. _

"_Are you Zack?" asked Deidara._

_He smiled and nodded. "Can you give Cloud a message for me, Deidara?"_

_Deidara nodded. "I think so."_

"_Can you tell him that he doesn't need to worry?" asked Zack. "His friends will be with him soon."_

"_I will tell him, Zack," replied Deidara._

"_I must go now, Deidara," said Zack. "But before I go, Sasori is really worried for you. You need to prove your love for him…"_

"_How do I do that?"_

"_Oh, I'm sure you'll think of something," chuckled Zack, waving his hand. "And, Deidara?"_

"_Un?"_

"_Tell Cloud that I love him."_

"_O-okay…" said Deidara…._

~x~

"Deidara," said a soft voice.

Deidara opened his eyes to see Sasori standing over him. The plane was dark and everyone else seemed to be asleep.

"Danna?"

"Why were you talking about Cloud's dead lover?" he asked.

"Don't refer to Zack like that," snapped Deidara, then he softened. "He came to me in my dream… He wanted me to tell Cloud that his friends will come and that he loves him. Danna, it seemed so real, un!"

Sasori was silent for a moment.

"Danna?"

"I… don't think Zack is dead," said Sasori softly. "Or at least, not anymore…"

Sasori sat back down into his own seat, not saying anymore. Deidara stood and crossed over to Sasori's seat and curled up on his lap, his arms around Sasori's neck and his head resting on Sasori's shoulder. He didn't question Sasori's words, because, deep down, he felt the same way.

"You're taller than me now, Danna," he murmured quietly. "I just noticed, un."

"Damn right," replied Sasori, playing with Deidara's hair. "I love you, Deidara."

"I love you, too, Sasori."

Sasori hummed a tune softly. It took Deidara a moment to notice it was the song he had played for Sasori on the piano.

"Sleep, Deidara."

And so he did.

~x~

Sooooo… did you like my little surprise? I just recently fell in love with FF and KH.

REVIEW, DAMMIT!

Seriously. If I don't get enough reviews, I won't update anymore.

Sorry to sound cruel, but I have other stories that need to be started as well.


	11. Hiatus

Well, you might be wondering "What the hell, Kelly? Why is this going on hiatus?!"

There are a number of reasons.

I just found out that my daddy has prostate cancer, so I'm dealing with that.

My schedule has been really busy since I got into high school and I'll prolly start updating for this around or after Christmas.

I have other stories I'm working on in my free time, including my Final Fantasy Vincent/Kadaj one, Bullet For My Valentine. My best friend isn't allowing me to put this one on hiatus because she loves it so much… and she's in it. O.o

I lost my inspiration for this one. I hate myself for it, but I'm running out of ideas. So, if you have any ideas, PM me or put it in a review.

Sorry, readers. I really do love this story, but life's been too busy at the moment. I should be back on track around Christmas and I'll more than likely have news about my daddy… for the ones of you that care.

I wish you guys a great Halloween, a great Thanksgiving, and a happy Holidays!


End file.
